Rallumer la flamme
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Kurt a été retenu en captivité durant 16 longues années quand ses parents ont découvert ses capacités surnaturelles. Cependant, le garçon refuse de vivre cet enfer plus longtemps et il prend la fuite, changeant de ville pour commencer sa nouvelle vie.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

Vous vous apprêtez à connaître l'histoire d'un garçon qui cache un lourd secret. Le secret d'une vie qui n'a réellement commencé que quand celui-ci s'est défait de l'emprise des tyrans qui lui servaient de parents. Il n'a vu la vraie lumière du jour qu'à sa seizième année de vie. Avant ce jour, les seuls murs qu'il connaissait étaient des briques bleuâtres empoussiérées et à peine éclairées. Cependant il avait tout, dans cette pièce. Des livres, de quoi se divertir, et de la nourriture servie à chaque jour. Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était l'amour de ses parents. Et ces livres, qu'il y avait par centaines sur ses étagères, il les a tous lus. Cet enfant connaissait tout de la vie sans jamais l'avoir vécue réellement. Il se sentait profondément seul puisqu'il ne pouvait partager toutes ses connaissances. Et surtout, il en voulait à ses parents de ne pas le laisser vivre comme les autres garçons de son âge simplement parce qu'il a une composition chimique différente des autres humains. Il ne s'agit pas d'un trouble de la personnalité ou quoi que ce soit, je vous en détrompe tout de suite. C'est réellement différent. C'est hors du commun. _C'est surnaturel_...

Il s'appelle Kurt, 18 ans, très difficile à approcher. Habituellement cru dans ses paroles, il est insociable avec les gens qu'il ne juge pas assez matures pour espérer converser sérieusement avec eux. Impossible de le faire changer d'avis sur une personne, ou presque.

Il fera la rencontre de Blaine. Lui, c'est tout l'inverse. Il parle à tout le monde, sans faire d'exception pour les coincés comme Kurt. Il adore narguer les gens, mais il aime surtout rire. Son défaut le plus reproché est d'être un peu trop arrogant par moments.

En rencontrant son contraire, Kurt découvrira étonnamment des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Des choses sur lui-même, plus précisément. Et il apprendra à Blaine, plus ils feront connaissance, qu'il est dangereux de jouer avec le feu...


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement deux ans que je suis sorti de mon cachot. Ces premières années de liberté se résument bien, en fait. J'ai renié mes parents, j'ai fui dans une autre ville et je me suis trouvé un emploi que j'ai pu garder jusqu'à maintenant. Avant de pouvoir m'offrir un appartement, j'ai erré dans les cafés et les places publiques pour pouvoir dormir au chaud. C'était bien. Et avec l'argent que j'ai économisée, je me suis inscrit dans une école privée de niveau collégial. La personne à qui je me suis adressé a bien ri quand je lui ai dit que je n'ai aucun passé scolaire, mais je l'ai persuadé de me faire passer les tests, et je les ai tous réussis avec des résultats dépassant 95%. C'est moi qui ai ri, en voyant ma lettre d'admission. J'ai donc intégré l'école et j'ai rencontré deux personnes presque aussi intelligentes que moi. Rachel et Artie. Je suis assez sélectif en ce qui concerne mes fréquentations, mais eux, ils sont biens. Artie est en chaise roulante, mais je ne me suis pas arrêté sur ça. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être différent, moi. Je sais très bien ce que c'est...

**« À quoi tu penses ? »**me demande Rachel en tirant sur ma manche.

Je cligne des yeux lentement, inspirant profondément, puis relâche mon souffle silencieusement en essayant de faire s'en aller de mauvais souvenirs.

**« J'étais juste dans la lune. »** que je réponds en regardant Artie arriver. **« Hé, tu es bien en retard, ce matin ! »**  
**« Oui, je sais. C'est juste un grand flandrin qui s'est amusé à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues... au sens propre. »**

Rachel fronce tristement les sourcils en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Quant à moi, mon air habituellement calme se transforme subitement en un sentiment colérique.

**« Qui a fait ça ? »** que je lui d'un ton qui ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une question.  
**« Ne te fâche pas pour ça, Kurt, vraiment... ça va aller, je suis encore en vie, tu vois ? »**

Il agite les bras au dessus de sa tête pour accentuer la fin de sa phrase. Rachel intervient aussitôt, trouvant que ce n'est pas une bonne excuse.

**« Voyons, Artie, c'est inacceptable ! Je lui mettrais bien mon talon au cul moi, si tu nous disais qui s'est permit de te faire une chose pareille ! »**  
**« Je ne vous dirai plus rien si vous êtes pour réagir comme ça à chaque fois. »**

Vexée, Rachel soupire et rentre dans l'école. Moi, je reste là à soutenir le regard d'Artie, qui semble vouloir cacher quelque chose. Mes yeux s'arrêtent soudainement sur son bras gauche, qu'il vient de redresser sur sa roue pour s'en aller. Sa manche se retrousse et laisse paraître une blessure fraîche qui a taché le tissu blanc de son vêtement. Alors qu'il se rend compte que j'ai vu la plaie, il fait demi-tour comme pour partir, mais je le retiens en agrippant les poignées de la chaise roulante. Je m'abaisse à sa hauteur en posant un genou par terre, et à ce moment là, Artie sent que je suis sérieux.

**« Sam Evans. »**murmure-t-il, angoissé.

Voyant que j'ai l'intention de m'éloigner, il se retourne aussitôt vers moi dans un coup sec, passant près de m'écraser les pieds.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »**  
**« Lui régler son compte, Artie. »** que je réponds, l'air évident.  
**« Écoute... ça me touche que tu veuilles me défendre, mais... Sam va te casser la gueule, mon vieux. »** ajoute-t-il en riant légèrement.  
**« Qui t'as dit que j'allais me battre ? »**

Je le laisse avec son air intrigué et pars dans une autre direction, certain de croiser son antagoniste à quelque part. Après quelques moments à chercher, je finis par tomber sur la tête blonde à qui j'ai affaire. Mon sang bouille d'adrénaline alors que j'entame le premier pas vers lui et sa bande de cancres. Quand il se rend compte que c'est à lui que j'ai l'intention de parler, il vient à ma rencontre, ses chiens de poches le suivant de près.

**« Il me semble que tu aies profité de l'inaptitude à se défendre d'un ami à moi pour impressionner tes petits agneaux. »**

Le garçon étire ses lèvres démesurément grandes dans un sourire arrogant et essaie d'accrocher le regard de ses camarades comme pour avoir du soutien. Je croise les bras, impatient qu'il me donne des explications.

**« Il se peut que j'aie fait ça, oui. »**  
**« Tu es bien insensible. Ne vois-tu pas quel geste inhumain tu as posé ? »**  
**« Hé tapette, lâche-moi, ok ? Ton ami est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul. »**

Je réprime une réplique à l'insulte qu'il vient de me lancer, puis lui réponds à la porte qu'il vient de m'ouvrir.

**« Je suppose que tu es bien assez grand pour te défendre seul toi aussi, dans ce cas. »**que je lui dis en faisant référence à sa différence de taille avec Artie.

J'incline légèrement la tête, plantant mon regard dans le sien, me réjouissant de voir ses partisans reculer un peu. Il marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible en perdant toute son assurance, serrant les poings, puis accepte de me suivre quand je le lui demande d'un geste de main. Je l'emmène derrière la grande bâtisse qui nous sert d'école.

**« Je sais pas ce que t'as l'intention de faire, mais je suis pas gay. »** m'avertit-il.  
**« Hé, connard, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te faire une pipe, j'ai l'intention de parler avec toi au sujet de ce que tu as fait à Artie. »**

Il lève les sourcils, sûrement surpris du langage que j'ai utilisé.

**« De toute façon, je ne vois pas qui voudrait t'en faire une volontairement. Tu es arrogant au point le plus exécrable. Tu es comme tous ces petits lambins qui ont soif de popularité mais qui n'arrive pas à l'apogée parce qu'ils n'ont aucun charme. »**  
**« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale. »**  
**« Quelle morale ? Je te renvoie la pareille, c'est ça, que je fais. Artie ne peut pas se défendre parce qu'il est en chaise roulante, et toi tu ne peux pas te défendre parce que tu es stupide et que tu ne comprends pas les mots que j'emploie. »**

Contrarié et sur ses défenses depuis le mot « connard », Sam se précipite vers moi en poussant un cri de rage. Je me retrouve bloqué contre un mur, retenu par deux poings enroulés dans ma chemise.

**« Doucement, elle est neuve, cette chemise. »**  
**« Prépare-toi à être défiguré, tellement que même ta mère te reconnaîtra pas ! »**  
**« Ma mère ? »**

J'émets un rire cristallin qui lui fait resserrer ses poings. Quand je sens qu'il se fâche un peu trop, j'établis un contact visuel qui le déstabilise. Ses paupières se ferment à plusieurs reprises tandis que j'approche ma main de son visage.

**« Commences-tu à avoir un peu chaud ? »**que je demande en voyant une goutte perler sur son front.

Je touche la goutte du bout de mon index et elle part en fumée dans un bruit d'évaporation. Sam se recule aussitôt, relâchant son emprise sur moi, effrayé.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »**  
**« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »** que je siffle malicieusement.  
**« En plus d'être PD, tu fais peur... »**  
**« Ah oui, je fais peur ? »**

Après lui avoir répondu, étant irrité par son propos, j'avance vers lui avec un air menaçant et l'agrippe par la gorge, les dents serrées. Il sent aussitôt une chaleur anormale venant de ma main et il se met à paniquer.

**« Est-ce qu'Artie a eu peur, lui, quand tu t'en es pris à lui, sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre ? »**  
**« Lâche-moi ! Arrête... ÇA BRÛLE ! »**crie-t-il.

Il essaie de se dégager à l'aide de ses mains mais ma poigne est plus solide que la sienne. J'ignore ses plaintes et regarde plutôt une fine fumée s'échapper d'entre mes doigts serrés autour de son cou. Je le relâche ensuite en le projetant par terre, lui se tenant la gorge, moi le regardant de haut.

**« Que cela te serve de leçon. Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer à brutaliser Artie, parce que tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre. Crois-moi. »**


	3. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Je traverse la grille qui mène à l'entrée de l'école, enlevant mes lunettes fumées pour mieux regarder les alentours, et atterris finalement sur la porte d'entrée. Je continue donc mon chemin sur l'allée faite de dalles grises quand soudainement j'entends un bruit qui ressemble à un craquement, ainsi que des rires. Je tourne la tête et aperçois un grand blond bâtit qui se moque d'un garçon en chaise roulante. Je remarque que ce dernier est bloqué à cause de quelques bâtons de bois pris dans ses roues. Sur le coup, je n'ose pas trop réagir, mais aussitôt que le blond s'en va avec quelques personnes, je m'approche de la victime et m'abaisse rapidement pour enlever les bâtons cassés dans les roues de sa chaise.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »**  
**« Très bien. »** dit-il d'un ton sec, l'air irrité. **« Merci. »**

Il part aussitôt dans une autre direction. Même s'il n'est pas très reconnaissant, je ne le prends pas très personnel. J'imagine qu'il doit souvent se faire faire des coups comme ça. Je me relève en le suivant des yeux, et je le vois rejoindre une fille et un garçon. Je suis leur conversation de loin sans vraiment entendre ce qu'ils disent, mais ils ont l'air énervé. La demoiselle s'en va au bout d'un moment mais le garçon reste et a une discussion qui semble pleine de tension avec son ami en chaise roulante. Peu de temps après, il le quitte d'un pas rapide et part dans une autre direction. Puis moi, sortant de ma contemplation, je décide de rentrer dans l'école, ne voulant pas me faire surprendre à les observer, si ce n'est pas fait.

Au tout début du premier cours, on entend un hurlement sourd par la fenêtre de la classe, mais le professeur n'en fait pas un cas et continue sa présentation, qui s'adresse à moi parce que je suis nouveau d'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, arriver dans une nouvelle école en plein milieu de l'année, c'est l'une des plus mauvaises idées que j'ai eue de toute ma vie. Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à me rattraper au niveau scolaire. Par contre, je pense que je n'aurai pas de mal à m'intégrer aux autres. Je n'ai jamais eu bien de peine à le faire, en vrai.

**« Vous êtes en retard, monsieur Hummel. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes ! »**

Je dirige mon regard vers la personne qui vient d'arriver, le dit monsieur Hummel. Il s'excuse au professeur et aussitôt, mon attention est attirée vers sa voix plutôt féminine. Quand il passe à côté de moi, c'est comme s'il la scène se passe au ralenti. Ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel me regardent longuement, toutefois avec un air indéchiffrable qui s'abrupte avec ses sourcils un peu froncés. Son visage a une ossature parfaite, son nez légèrement retroussé est bien positionné et ses lèvres son finement dessinées. Est-ce que c'est un ange ?

Le ralenti, qui en fait n'a duré à peu près que trois secondes, se termine quand notre contact visuel est coupé. L'ayant suivi du regard, je réalise alors qu'il prend place à côté de moi, sûrement là où il s'assoit habituellement.

**« Tu as maintenant un camarade de travail, Kurt. »**

Le dénommé Kurt lève aussitôt la tête, l'air de vouloir s'interposer, mais le professeur relance aussitôt :

**« Et tu n'as pas le choix. »**

La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, le garçon ferme ses yeux, soupire et baisse la tête. Tout le monde semble comprendre pourquoi il réagit mal au fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui, sauf moi. On dirait que je ne suis pas le bienvenu dans son espace vital. Soudainement, en le regardant du coin de l'œil pendant que le professeur commence ses explications, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de l'ami du garçon en chaise roulante que j'ai aidé ce matin. Peut-être qu'il est encore contrarié à cause de leur conversation et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette...

Le professeur nous demande de faire un travail d'équipe pour le restant de la période étant donné qu'il a encore des copies à corriger et que les élèves sont pressés de les avoir. Aussitôt que je me tourne vers lui, il y a une sorte d'énorme sentiment de découragement venant de lui qui me saute au visage.

**« Qu'est-ce qui cloche, avec moi ? »**

Il tourne la tête vers moi, me regardant à peine, puis daigne de me répondre.

**« Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. »** répond-t-il, l'air évident.  
**« C'est pourtant toi qui a une envie très flagrante de me voir partir. »**

Kurt ne répond pas. Il ouvre son livre et cherche les pages que le professeur nous a données à faire. J'approche ma chaise de la sienne, ce qui le fait complètement cesser de bouger, puis il me lance un regard perplexe.

**« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? »** me demande-t-il en articulant chacune des syllabes.  
**« Je fais ce que le professeur a demandé. »**

Ses yeux passent rapidement de la chaise à moi, puis il retourne à ses affaires. Décidément, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, avec lui.

**« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le dit qu'il faut le faire. »**

Je reste un long moment à le regarder, insistant. Lui, dans ses affaires, ne le remarque pas trop, mais finit par se sentir observé. Il se met à se ronger les ongles.

**« Allez. »**que je dis en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Il se pousse un peu sur la droite pour éviter mon geste, mais je recommence quelques fois et avant de tomber en bas de sa chaise, il finit par réagir.

**« Tu vas me lâcher, oui ? »**  
**« Fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, ça fait des rides. »**que je dis, moqueur.

Il grogne et se replace plus confortablement.

**« Pourquoi tu est si réticent à ma compagnie ? »**  
**« Que ça soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre m'importe peu. »**  
**« Ça ne m'éclaire pas beaucoup, tu sais. »**  
**« J'aime mieux travailler seul, c'est tout. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas une raison pour me repousser comme ça. »**

Je sens que je commence à l'irriter un peu alors je me tais. Je tire mes cahiers et mes livres vers moi sans m'éloigner. Agacé par le bruit, il fait toute sorte de grimace que je trouve bien drôle. Il finit par faire un grand soupire que je considère comme un avertissement.

**« Arrête de faire du bruit ! Il y a déjà des autres qui parlent et ça me déconcentre... »**

J'arque un sourcil en cessant tout mouvement, puis je dépose silencieusement ce que j'avais dans les mains. Mon regard se pose sur ses bras qui viennent de se croiser et j'entends ses pieds qui tambourinent nerveusement.

**« Pardon. »** que je dis sans vraiment être désolé. **« Tu es bien stressé, tout d'un coup. »**  
**« Non... c'est rien. »**  
**« Allez, t'es pas agité comme ça pour rien ! »**  
**« C'est rien, je te dis. »** maugrée-t-il.  
**« Chochotte. »**  
**« Ne me mets pas en colère. »**

Le regard qu'il me lance en ce moment, s'il n'avait pas de si beaux yeux, me ferait sûrement prendre la fuite. Le ton qu'il a pris me dicte aussi de ne pas aller plus loin. Ce garçon, Kurt, est réellement un drôle de phénomène...


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Cet arrogant. Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Je ne le sais même pas. Mais je le déteste déjà. Je déteste aussi ces cours de plus de deux heures que j'ai à chaque jour. Aussitôt que la cloche sonne, je m'empresse de sortir, mes livres en main, et vais les déposer dans mon casier avant d'aller rejoindre Artie dans la cour intérieure.

**« Hey ! »** fait-il.  
**« Salut... Rachel n'est pas avec toi ? »**  
**« Non, elle est là-bas, dans le troupeau d'élèves. »**  
**« Quel troupeau d'élèves ? »**

Il me pointe une direction que je suis du regard. J'aperçois alors une ambulance au travers un rassemblement d'élèves et de professeurs qui crient qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Rachel arrive en courant peu après, l'air dévastée.

**« C'est Sam Evans, il a été... enfin, on ne sait pas... »**

Je commence aussitôt à me sentir mal à l'aise dans la discussion qu'Artie et elle entament, alors je reste silencieux.

**« Ils rapportent qu'il a été brûlé au deuxième degré au niveau de la gorge... c'est horrible ! Comment a-t-il pu se faire ça ? »**  
**« Il est stupide, j'imagine qu'il peut faire ça tout seul. »** répond bêtement Artie.  
**« Voyons, Artie... »**

Ils me regardent, s'interrogeant sûrement sur le fait que je n'aie rien à dire sur le sujet, parce qu'habituellement j'aime bien me renseigner sur ce qui se passe à l'école.

**« Tu n'as rien à rajouter, toi ? »** fait Rachel.  
**« Bien... je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à son cas, c'est tout. »**

Je regarde l'ambulance partir et baisse les yeux. Mes deux amis ne m'en demandent pas plus et continuent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de se trouver une table pour manger. Ils continuent de parler de Sam et ça commence à m'irriter un peu.

**« Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui. »** avoue Artie.  
**« Merci, c'est gentil. »**  
**« Peux-tu au moins nous dire ce qui se passe avec toi ? »**  
**« Je n'ai rien, Rachel. C'est juste que... il y a le nouveau. Tu vois de qui je parle ? »**  
**« Je crois... pas très grand, cheveux bruns foncés, coiffé et habillé proprement ?**  
**« C'est lui. Il m'énerve et il envahit mon espace de travail. »**  
**« Je suis certaine que tu ne lui as pas laissé la chance de sympathiser. »**  
**« Il est tellement arrogant ! Une vraie plaie ! »**  
**« Cheveux bruns et habillé proprement ? »** répète Artie.  
**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**  
**« Je pense que je l'ai vu ce matin. »**

On continue de manger en silence, ce qu'on ne fait pas habituellement, parce qu'on a toujours quelque chose à radoter. En fait, Rachel a toujours quelque chose à radoter...

[...]

Pourquoi est-ce qu'en rentrant dans l'école, qu'en ouvrant mon casier et qu'en me rendant à mon deuxième cours, je suis suivi du nouveau ? Quand j'entre dans la classe, il n'y a encore personne sauf lui et moi. Même le professeur n'est pas encore là. Il s'assoit à la même table que moi, pour en rajouter. Je le regarde, les nerfs à bout.

**« Est-ce que tu me suis ? »**

Il arque un sourcil, surpris de ma question.

**« Te suivre ? Pour quoi faire ? »**  
**« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es là à chaque place où je vais à l'intérieur de l'école, et au même moment. »**  
**« Eh bien... on a choisi le même programme d'études, alors il y avait de fortes chances que j'aie le même horaire que toi, et c'est arrivé. Puis on est deux personnes très ponctuelles, voilà. Il n'est pas question que je te suive, voyons.**  
**« Attends. Le même horaire ? Ça veut dire qu'on aura TOUS nos cours ensemble ? »**  
**« Tu comprends vite ! »**  
**  
**  
J'ouvre la bouche, mécontent de ce qu'il vient d'insinuer et aussi découragé de savoir que je passerai encore les six prochains mois avec lui. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains en poussant une plainte. Je sens son regard pesant sur moi alors je reste dans ma position pour éviter de le croiser. Puis, un petit moment après, j'entends des pas. Je lève la tête et aperçois le professeur qui vient d'arriver.

**« Ah ! Mon premier de classe. Tu as un cam... »**  
**« Oui, je sais, monsieur, J'AI UN CAMARADE, DÉSORMAIS. »**

Je me rends compte que j'ai haussé le ton, alors je me renfrogne et m'excuse tout de suite à monsieur Eliott. Contrairement au petit lambin à côté de moi, mon professeur comprend pourquoi je me suis emporté et n'en fait pas un cas. Il prend sa liste d'élève et regarde l'indésirable à ma gauche.

**« Je ne t'ai pas sur ma liste, mais je sais que tu as été enregistré dans l'école. Je suis un peu en retard, excuse-moi. Ton nom, s'il-te-plaît ? »**  
**« Blaine Anderson. »**

Blaine. Ce blaireau s'appelle Blaine. Blaine le blaireau. Je m'auto-hilare, des fois. Je réprime un rire qui attire son attention. Il me lance une espèce de regard réprobateur.

**« Quoi ? »**  
**« Oh, rien. »**que je réponds en retenant mal mon sourire.

Il préfère donc m'ignorer et d'autres élèves entrent dans la classe. Le cours se déroule plus vite que d'habitude. Oui, parce que Blaiiiiine ne me dérange pas, cette fois. Il s'occupe sagement de ses affaires, et moi des miennes. Bon, il y a aussi que monsieur Eliott est le genre de professeur qui n'aime pas entendre de voix autre que la sienne pendant qu'il parle, mais disons que je ne m'en plains pas. Ça me permet de vaquer à mes occupations sans que... que Blaine ne donne un foutu de pied sur ma chaise pendant que je travaille ?

**« Hé, arrête ça. »**  
**« T'es trop sérieux ! »** dit-t-il, rigolant comme un gamin.  
**« Monsieur Anderson, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer ma leçon sans être dérangé. »**  
**« Désolé. »**  
**« Merci. »**

Je lui lance un regard dévastateur. Oh, seigneur, l'année sera longue...


	5. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Ce garçon ne sait décidément pas rire. J'arrête donc de l'embêter pour le restant du cours, qui, mon dieu, est très long dans ses trois heures. Après cette torture qui se termine enfin, Kurt se lève aussi rapidement qu'au cours de ce matin, l'air de vouloir m'éviter, et sort en vitesse du local. Quant à moi, je reste jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves soient sortis et je vais voir le professeur.

**« Excusez-moi, monsieur Elliott, j'aurais une question à vous poser. »**  
**« Va, je t'écoute. »**  
**« C'est au sujet de Kurt. Tout le monde semble savoir pourquoi il a tant de mal à me supporter, tandis que moi je l'ignore, et je suis pourtant concerné. »**

Monsieur Eliott remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et me regarde, l'air plus grave.

**« Eh bien... Kurt, mon petit Blaine, est un cas très particulier, en fait. Il n'a jamais été à l'école de sa vie avant d'arriver ici. »**  
**« Comment est-ce qu'il a pu entrer dans ce collège sans résultats scolaires ? »**  
**« C'est un garçon très, très intelligent, tu le remarqueras. Il connait tout, même des choses que les professeurs ne savent pas. Il pourrait devenir un grand homme, s'il le voulait. »**  
**« Passionnant... mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi il est autant repoussé par ma présence. »**  
**« En n'allant pas à l'école pendant toutes ces années, il a manqué les étapes de sa vie où son socialisme aurait dû se développer, tu vois ? Et il y a aussi que Kurt n'aime pas être en compagnie de personnes qu'il ne considère pas aussi intelligentes que lui. Nous avons mit quelques mois à le savoir, mais Kurt a fini par nous l'avouer et nous respectons cela. »**

J'arque un sourcil, stupéfait. Jamais je n'ai connu une personne aussi capricieuse. Mais aussi... jamais je n'ai entendu d'histoire aussi fascinante que la sienne.

**« Cependant, puisque tu es arrivé et qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, Kurt devra apprendre à faire preuve d'un peu de sociabilité avec quelqu'un, pour une fois. »**  
**« Ça ne fonctionne pas beaucoup. »**  
**« Ça viendra ! Laisse-lui le temps, tu verras. »**  
**« Merci de m'avoir éclairé, monsieur Elliott. »**

Je sors ensuite de la classe et tombe nez-à-nez avec Kurt directement derrière le cadre de porte. Ses yeux sont légèrement plissés et son expression est réprobatrice. J'en comprends alors qu'il a écouté la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec monsieur Eliott. Je détourne le regard, incapable de le soutenir, puis le contourne et m'en vais vers mon casier.

[ Vendredi ]

La semaine a passé très vite. J'ai tenté à quelques reprises de parler à Kurt, mais à chaque fois, il m'ignore ou me dispute. Alors que je reviens de chez moi après avoir mangé, en arrivant à l'école, je vois Kurt adossé à une des poutres devant la porte d'entrée. Je lui adresse un sourire qu'il ne me rend évidemment pas et vais le voir.

**« Bonjour ! »**  
**« Hm. »**  
**« Allez, tu fais l'indifférent, mais je sais que c'est un personnage que tu joues. »**  
**« Tu m'énerves de plus en plus, Blaine. »** me lance-t-il en décroisant les bras et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.  
**« Hé, attends ! »**

Je le suis de près, déterminé à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole volontairement. Il se rend compte que je calque ses pas, alors il se tourne brusquement, ce qui a pour effet de me faire presque foncer sur lui. Heureusement, j'ai de bons réflexes.

**« Arrête de me suivre, Blaine, c'est agaçant ! »**  
**« Je veux simplement que tu me laisses une chance, tu es tellement craintif à ce qui t'entoure que tu ne... »**  
**« Craintif ? C'est un bien grand mot. Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires ça. »**  
**« Tu as peur de t'attacher aux gens. »**  
**« Tout faux. J'aime simplement moins la compagnie des gens stupides comme toi. »**  
**« Hé, te gênes pas, surtout. »**

Il me dévisage méchamment et tout d'un coup, me faisant sursauter, j'entends un bruit sourd qui provient de derrière moi. Je me retourne vers un bac de récupération qui vient de sauter et de prendre feu. Je regarde Kurt, incertain.

**« Ça vient d'où, ça ? »**  
**« Je ne sais pas, moi. »**  
**« Mais on est seuls, dans le corridor ! »**  
**« Oh, quel mystère ! »**

Je le regarde, fronce les sourcils et part chercher Willis, le concierge. Quand je suis de retour avec lui, Kurt n'est plus là. Willis prend l'extincteur et éteint le feu avant qu'il ne se propage. Il ramasse aussi tout ce qui est tombé à côté. Après ce drôle d'incident arrivé comme par magie, je me dirige vers mon casier, prends mes affaires et vais à mon cours. Kurt soupire bruyamment quand j'arrive dans la classe.

**« Arrête, t'es super content de me voir. »** que je dis en m'asseyant.  
**« Tu as une imagination débordante. »**

Ignorant sa remarque, j'observe discrètement ses traits de visage, chose que j'ai fait si souvent depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois. Ce garçon fait décidément partie de ces phénomènes qui me rendent certain de mon orientation sexuelle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, lui, mais même s'il n'est pas particulièrement gentil, il a quelque chose que j'apprécie. On dirait que le contraste entre sa beauté et sa méchanceté le rend...

**« Arrête de me regarder ou je te fais cramer vivant. »**  
**« C'est une menace ? »**  
**« Non, c'est une promesse. »**

Je frémis à l'entente de sa dernière phrase. Un peu déstabilisé par ce début de conversation un peu sadique, je tourne la tête et ne le regarde plus. Sauf que pendant le cours, je me rends compte que c'est lui, cette fois, qui se met à me regarder. Je tourne la tête vers lui, et lui détourne les yeux.

**« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas se sentir observé, tu regardes pas mal ! »**

Ses joues s'empourprent mais il ne répond pas et continue d'écrire. À ce moment, je réalise que je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse si je continue à le narguer. Je reste donc silencieux et travaille.

[ Lundi ]

Ma fin de semaine a été chargée de devoirs et j'ai failli en mourir, merci de vous en inquiéter. Je suis en route vers l'école, impatient d'embêter Kurt une nouvelle fois, mais quand j'arrive, ce n'est pas ça qui capte tout de suite mon attention. Sam Evans est de retour, et avec une drôle de rumeur...


	6. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Artie, Rachel et moi, on regarde Sam Evans parler avec une bande d'élèves qui se sont regroupés autour de lui pour parler de son accident.

**« Quelle pute d'attention ! »** lance Artie.  
**« Oh, Artie, voyons ! »**  
**« Rachel, ce gars me tyrannise depuis que je suis arrivé ici, alors ce qui lui arrive me fait bien rire, comprends-tu ? »**

Rachel ne répond pas. Soudainement, Mercedes, une de ses amies, arrive aux pas de courses vers nous.

**« Hé, vous avez vu ? Sam est revenu ! »**  
**« Ouais, on s'en fou. »**  
**« Artie ! »** intervient Rachel.  
**« Ah bon ? En tout cas, il a sûrement été frappé à la tête, il dit des drôles de choses à ton sujet, Kurt. »**

Je me fige. Je déglutis difficilement et lève la tête vers Mercedes, intrigué.

**« Quelles... quelles choses ? »**  
**« Il raconte que tu as des pouvoirs maléfique, que tu es Satan, plein de choses comme ça, il a perdu la boule, ce mec. C'est moi qui vous le dis ! »**  
**« J'approuve ! »**que je dis en éclatant d'un rire franc.

Mercedes nous salue et repart dans le troupeau. Elle me fait bien rire. Pendant que je me rends à mon cours, je remarque que les gens me regardent d'une manière différente. Comme quoi la rumeur s'est répandue assez vite... quelle génération de crétins, vraiment, croire que j'ai des pouvoirs maléfique... ils ne sont au courant de rien à propos de... de _ça_, alors comment peuvent-t-il avoir le moindre doute ?

**« Hey... Kurt ! »**fait Rachel, qui me talonne depuis un moment.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et elle sursaute un peu.

**« Pourquoi tout le monde te regarde comme ça ? »**  
**« Eh bien, parce que des rumeurs courent à mon sujet, peut-être. »**  
**« Voyons... tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas vrai, Kurt. »**

Oh, tu te trompes, c'est bien vrai, Rachel. J'ai brûlé Sam Evans au deuxième degré et tout à l'heure, j'ai fait prendre en feu une boîte de papier à recycler.

**« Alors je te pose la même question : pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? »**  
**« Je... bien... »**  
**« Réponds, tu as l'air d'en savoir quelque chose. »**  
**« Pas plus que les autres... mais écoute, les gens pensent que c'est toi qui lui a fait ça. »**  
**« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! »** que je dis ironiquement.  
**« Kurt, ça s'arrangera ! Artie et moi on sait que tu n'as rien fait. »**  
**« J'aimerais que tout le monde le sache, pas seulement toi et Artie, Rachel. »**

Sur quoi je la quitte d'un pas frustré et pars en direction de mon cours. Tous ces regards sur moi commencent réellement à m'énerver, surtout ceux des élèves de ma classe, et particulièrement celui de Blaine, parce que le sien est posé sur moi en permanence. Et aujourd'hui, il est encore plus fatiguant que les autres jours. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis d'humeur irritable. On dirait qu'il fait exprès de m'enquiquiner. Ça me prend toute mon énergie pour me retenir de ne pas lui faire brûler ses vêtements sur le corps. Je serre la mâchoire quand je sens son pied toucher le mien. Énervé, je lui donne un violent coup de talon sur le tibia.

**« AIIIIIEEENONMAISÇAVAPAS ? »**baragouine-t-il en se cambrant sur sa chaise.

Monsieur Nicholson se retourne vers lui en frottant sa grosse barbe rousse, l'air de se demander pourquoi il se met à crier alors que personne ne parle.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à geindre comme cela, monsieur Anderson ? »**  
**« Bien... il... »**  
**« Inutile de rejeter le blâme sur monsieur Hummel. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir de toute façon. »**

Ça lui apprendra. La cloche sonne après de longues heures pénibles à supporter les regards et les chuchotements. Je me lève en furie et vais rejoindre les deux seules personnes que je considère normales ici. Rachel et Artie remarquent aussitôt que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette en voyant ma tête.

**« Kurt, tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi... »**  
**« Ouais, vieux, t'as pas l'air bien en forme. »**  
**« Non, ça ira... je suis passé au travers de bien pire que ça, pour être honnête. »**

Derrière moi, j'entends un « Hé, Kurt ! » d'une voix qui appartient à une personne que je ne désire vraiment pas voir en ce moment. Blaine pose une main sur mon épaule pour que je me tourne, ce que je fais après avoir tassé sa main d'un geste sec.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de me flanquer un coup de pied, comme ça, tout bonnement ? »**  
**« Tu ne cherches pas tes raisons très loin pour venir me parler, Blaine. Tu sais que je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup et que tu m'énervais au moment ou je t'ai frappé. »**

Il arque un sourcil en regardant ailleurs, faisant mine de rien, puis croise le regard d'Artie. Ce dernier lui fait un sourire mal à l'aise, mais Blaine lui, lui en fait un franc. Je reste un peu perplexe.

**« Excuse-moi d'avoir été un peu froid, l'autre fois... j'étais encore en colère contre Sam et j'ai un peu de mal me contenir dans ce genre de situation. »** fait Artie à l'intention de Blaine.  
**« Pas de problèmes, je ne l'ai pas pris personnel. Tant que j'ai pu te rendre service ! »**

Je les regarde à tour de rôle, incertain. Artie nous raconte alors comment Blaine est venu l'aider à se débarrasser des branches cassées dans ses roues quand Sam venait de s'occuper de lui. Sur le coup, je n'en reviens pas. Est-ce que ce cabotin peut vraiment arriver à faire preuve de maturité ? Incroyable. Blaine nous salue puis repart d'où il vient.

**« C'est un gentil garçon, je ne comprends pas ce que tu n'aimes pas chez lui. »** fait Rachel.  
**« Attends un instant. Le fait qu'il ait posé un acte héroïque ne fait pas de lui un « gentil garçon ». En tout cas, pas selon moi. Il m'énerve à tous les cours. À chaque moment où j'ai le malheur d'être en sa présence, il fait tout pour m'agacer, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »**  
**« Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien ? »**

Je regarde Rachel avec scepticisme.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ? »**


	7. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Curieux de connaitre la suite des événements, je regarde le trio par la fenêtre de la classe. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils racontent, mais ce que la brune vient de dire à Kurt semble vraiment l'avoir contrarié. Il écarquille les yeux en lui bafouillant quelque chose, puis tourne les talons et s'en va vers la porte d'entrée. J'estime qu'il a l'intention de venir ici alors je vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise et commence un travail que je dois terminer pour demain. J'entends ses pas qui se rapprochent et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'éprouve une certaine nervosité. Quand il arrive au cadre de porte, il s'arrête un petit instant en m'apercevant, mais continue tout de même son chemin et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Les autres élèves arrivent après et je remarque leurs regards indiscrets qui pèsent sur Kurt.

[ Jeudi ]

Ça fait trois jours que je n'ose pas le déranger. Plein de rumeurs courent à propos de lui et ça me fait un peu de peine de voir qu'il y a autant de gens qui y croient. Justement, il arrive, très en avance sur l'heure du cours, comme moi. Il approche à pas rapides de sa chaise, déposant ses affaires silencieusement, et s'asseyant sans bruit. Son comportement m'a l'air différent d'à l'habitude. J'arrête ce que j'étais en train de faire, déconcentré par ce qui se passe, ou plutôt par ce qui ne se passe pas. Il ne bouge pas, il a le dos légèrement courbé et les bras croisés sur son ventre. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vide. Habituellement, il ne perd pas de temps et commence à travailler.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »**que je demande d'un ton doux.

Il respire mal pendant un moment, l'air de se demander s'il devait répondre, puis au final, il ne fait que secouer la tête à la négative. Je soulève ma chaise et me rapproche de lui pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

**« Tu peux m'en parler, si tu en as besoin... »**

Je vois qu'il hésite beaucoup et je le comprends. Moi non plus, si j'étais à sa place, je ne me confierais pas à une personne qui s'est payé ma tête pendant plus d'une semaine.

**« C'est tellement difficile... ces regards sont insupportables... »**finit-il par dire.

Sa voix se casse à la fin se sa phrase et des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues rougies. C'est vraiment triste à voir. Compatissant, je pose ma main dans son dos et le caresse doucement dans des mouvements circulaires. Il lève timidement les yeux vers moi. Je remarque alors toute la beauté de ses iris dans leur vulnérabilité.

**« Ça passera... ils oublieront tout ça dans peu de temps, tu verras. »**

Je lui adresse un sourire réconfortant qu'il me rend après quelques secondes. Pensant que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien, je l'attire vers moi et le serre dans mes bras. Il ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, je l'entends geindre de contentement à travers ses sanglots. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, en ce moment, mais je n'en fais rien. Kurt se recule un peu après, l'air de vouloir se reprendre, essuyant ses larmes et se remettant droit. Il a trop d'orgueil pour profiter de ce que je peux lui apporter, je crois.

**« Je n'en parlerai pas. »**que je lui assure.

Il hoche la tête faiblement, reconnaissant, puis on entend des pas approcher, sûrement ceux du professeur. Quand il entre, il nous salue joyeusement sans sentir la moindre tension dans l'air. Pour éviter à Kurt que monsieur Hopkins ne lui pose des questions sur son humeur, je me mets à lui faire la conversation.

**KURT**

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit. Enfin non, je ne sais pas ce qui me prends à moi, de me laisser aller de la sorte. Cette marque d'attention de sa part, quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a terriblement fait sentir bien. Blaine est pourtant quelqu'un que je méprise. Mais je réalise qu'en fait, jamais personne n'a posé un geste comme ça envers moi. Étant donné que j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un cachot, je n'ai pas eu d'affection de mes parents, ni de personne d'autre. J'ai seulement eu de quoi vivre et m'instruire.

Je le regarde aller pendant qu'il parle avec monsieur Hopkins. Il est le dernier de la classe à parler aux professeurs, habituellement. Je crois qu'il fait ça pour que l'attention ne se tourne pas sur moi. C'est tout de même bien gentil.

Je réalise maintenant que sans lui, Artie aurait été dans le pétrin. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui serait venu à son secours, à vrai dire... pas en sachant que Sam Evans est dans les parages. Peut-être que Rachel a raison, finalement... Blaine est un gentil garçon. Quand j'y repense, je ne lui ai pas du tout laissé sa chance, à notre première rencontre. Mais je ne me blâme pas entièrement, il est extrêmement reprochable, cet enfant, avec ses âneries. Cependant, je commence à me demander pourquoi il voulait tant attirer mon attention. Toutes ces révélations me fatiguent...

**« Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, Kurt... »**me chuchote-t-il quand les élèves commencent à entrer.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et découvre la proximité entre nos visages. On a le réflexe de se reculer tous les deux dans un mouvement sec. Mes joues s'empourprent rapidement.

**« Merci de t'en préoccuper, Blaine, mais... je crois que je vais m'en sortir. »**

Il sourit en coin et écoute le professeur qui commence son cours. En fait, non, je ne vais pas très bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et ça me fait peur. Je reconnais chacun de mes signes vitaux anormaux, habituellement. Pourtant, cette fois, c'est quelque chose de nouveau. Je regarde la feuille que je tenais entre les mains : il y a une marque de calcination où était placé mon pouce. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ?

J'arrive au travail après l'école, pas vraiment au meilleur de moi-même, mais j'essaie de ne pas le faire voir. Il vient par contre un moment où je sers des cafés aux clients avec un peu moins d'entrain et mon collègue le remarque. Il me propose de retourner chez moi, mais je refuse. J'entends soudainement une voix qui m'est familière à l'entrée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, lui ? Il est avec une femme. Sa mère, sûrement. Quand il m'aperçoit derrière le comptoir, il m'adresse un joli sourire que je lui rends poliment. Il pointe une table pas très loin d'où je suis et la dame va s'y asseoir tandis que lui, vient par ici.

**« Bonjour Blaine... »** que je dis, nerveux sans bon sens.  
**« Salut ! Je ne croyais pas te croiser ici. »**  
**« Ça fait pourtant un moment que je suis un employé du café. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »**  
**« Un lait frappé à la fraise pour moi et un double expresso pour ma mère, s'il te plaît. »**

Je souris brièvement et revient avec sa commande après une ou deux minutes. Pendant que j'ouvre la caisse pour lui rendre sa monnaie, je jette un petit regard à sa mère, qui me regarde également.

**« Tu lui ressembles. »**que je lui avoue en lui tendant quelques pièces.

Il sourit à la remarque et acquiesce. Il prend la commande dans ses mains en me remerciant puis va rejoindre sa mère. Après avoir servi trois ou quatre autres personnes, je m'arrête un peu. Je m'accoude au comptoir et soupire, déjà fatigué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la présence de Blaine me déconcentre un peu. J'ai l'impression que son regard est toujours dirigé vers moi. Enfin non, ce n'est pas une impression, il me lance vraiment des petits regards à quelques moments et ça me perturbe.

J'éprouve aussi une certaine nostalgie en le voyant si heureux avec sa mère. Parce que moi, je n'y ai pas eu droit, et je ne saurai jamais ce que ça fait de recevoir de l'amour maternel. Je me suis fait à l'idée depuis bien longtemps, mais quand même...

Ils se lèvent après 45 minutes et se dirigent vers la sortie. Sa mère, croisant mon regard, incline la tête en guise de salutation. J'imite son geste poliment.

**« Bonne fin de journée, Kurt. »** me dit Blaine avant de sortir.


	8. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

J'entre au logis, suivis de près par ma mère, et dépose ma veste sur le canapé avant d'enlever mes chaussures.

**« Sur la patère, ta veste, Blaine. »** me réprimande-t-elle.  
**« Roh... c'était juste le temps de me déchausser ! »**

J'obéis donc sous son regard réprobateur. Puis, satisfaite, elle m'adresse un grand sourire. Alors que je m'installe à l'ordinateur, elle s'assoit dans un fauteuil avec une revue qui traîne sur la table. Elle prétend lire mais je la sens qui m'épie du coin de l'œil.

**« Il est mignon, le caissier du Zéno, tu ne trouves pas ?**» siffle-t-elle sur un ton léger.

Un peu surpris mais intéressé de son aveu, je me tourne vers elle.

**« C'est vrai, il est bien beau. »**  
**« Est-ce que vous vous connaissez ? En tout cas, vous en aviez l'air. Il y avait quelque chose entre vous, quand vous vous parliez. »**  
**« Je le connais, oui. Il s'appelle Kurt. Il est dans le même programme que moi, au collège. »**

D'un signe de main, elle me demande d'approcher un peu. Je fais donc glisser ma chaise jusqu'à elle, curieux.

**« C'est un ami proche ? »**  
**« Oh, maman, je sais où tu veux en venir. »**  
**« Mais quoiii ! »**  
**« Depuis que je suis sorti du placard, tous les garçons que je croise deviennent des copains potentiels, selon toi. »**  
**« Je ne fais que m'intéresser à toi, Blaine. »**

Je roule les yeux, ayant déjà entendu cette raison des dizaines de fois.

**« Kurt est beaucoup trop intelligent pour moi, de toute façon. »**  
**« Tu penses que l'amour se base sur ça ? »**  
**« Non, maman... »** que je soupire. **« Mais lui, il a ce genre de critères là, c'est tout. Et puis je ne sais même pas s'il est gay. »**  
**« Allons, Blaine, ça parait, voyons. Je l'ai su rien qu'en le voyant. »**  
**« C'est ton opinion. Il est peut-être efféminé, mais beaucoup d'hommes le sont en étant aussi hétérosexuels. Prends exemple sur ton ex. »**  
**« Que tu es têtu ! »**  
**« C'est de famille. »**

Je lui fais un sourire qui la nargue et je retourne à l'ordinateur.

[ Vendredi ]

Ce matin d'école est bien différent des autres. J'entre dans le local et voit Kurt, qui est déjà assit, et qui lève les yeux vers moi. Au lieu de m'ignorer comme à chaque fois que j'entre dans la classe, il tire ma chaise et me sourit gentiment.

**« Tu es bien curieux, ce matin. »**que je dis en m'asseyant.

Il se renfrogne un peu, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

**« J'ai... j'ai juste décidé de te laisser une chance... bien, une chance dans le sens que je vais m'efforcer d'être plus sociable avec... non, enfin, j'ai changé d'idée à ton sujet, je veux dire... je pensais que tu n'étais pas assez... bien... mais finalement je trouve que... oh, tu comprends, Blaine. »**

Je ricane en le sentant se fâcher après lui-même et j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête pour lui dire que j'ai saisi.

**« Je suis content que tu en sois venu à prendre cette décision. »**

Il rougit un peu et se gratte la nuque nerveusement.

**« Oui, bien... j'imagine que ça devait se faire un jour ou l'autre...**  
**« Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier, tu sais. »**

Ses yeux bleutés viennent croiser les miens pendant l'espace d'un moment. J'ai encore cette impression de ralenti que j'ai eu la première fois que je l'ai vu. Puis, sans raison apparente, la plante sur le bord de la fenêtre prend feu. Je me lève aussitôt de ma chaise, ayant fait un sursaut de dix pieds, et Kurt se retourne pour la regarder, semblant inquiet à moitié.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver à la plante ? »**

Il se lève simplement pour prendre l'arrosoir et éteint le petit feu qui n'était plus qu'une braise au moment où il est arrivé avec l'eau.

**« C'est sûrement les rayons du soleil qui sont arrivés parallèlement dans la vitre de la fenêtre, ça a dû surchauffer et comme la plante était sèche, elle a prit feu. »**

Je le regarde faire, stupéfait. Il dépose l'arrosoir et se tourne vers moi en joignant ses mains, l'air sage. Il me semble bien calme pour ce qui vient de nous arriver pour une deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques jours.

**« Je pense plutôt qu'on est poursuivis par un pyromane, moi. »**

Il tressaille à l'entente de ma phrase.

**« Voyons, Blaine, tu dis des bêtises... »**

Je ne m'obstine pas avec lui, me disant qu'il sait probablement plus que moi de quoi il parle. On se rassoit à nos places respectives et je regarde l'horloge. Il nous reste quelques minutes avant que les élèves n'arrivent.

**« Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de t'avoir espionné, mais j'ai été curieux et j'ai observé une de tes conversations avec ton amie... »**  
**« Tu m'espionnais ? »**  
**« Surtout ne prends pas compte de ce que je te dis, Kurt. »**  
**« Excuse-moi, continue... »**  
**« Comme je disais, je suis curieux... qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu dire, ton amie, qui a tant pu te contrarier, hier ? »**

Kurt reste immobile, les yeux écarquillés, comme pris au piège. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il cache...


	9. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Mon cerveau n'envoie plus les commandes à mes membres. Je ne réponds plus de rien. Je suis complètement pétrifié.

**_« Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien... dans le sens qu'il te voudrait comme petit copain, tu vois ? »_**

C'est ça, que Rachel m'a dit et qui m'a tant contrarié. Et d'ailleurs, je le suis encore. Rien que d'y repenser, ça me met dans tous mes états. Comme si Blaine était homosexuel. Franchement, il n'a pas l'air de ça.

**« T'es encore de ce monde ? »**

Je secoue la tête et le regarde furtivement.

**« C'était rien. Absolument rien. Vraiment rien d'intéressant. Pas pour toi, en tout cas. »**  
**« Voyons, Kurt, respire ! »** dit-il en riant. **« Je ne te force pas à rien dire, tu sais. »**  
**« Oui, je sais, c'est juste que c'est... c'était révoltant, tellement révoltant que j'ai envie de te le dire, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas que tu le saches. »**  
**« Eh bien, dis donc, c'est... c'est mêlant. »**  
**« Non seulement c'est mêlant, mais c'est gênant, très gênant ! »**

Je le regarde avec un air outré/désespéré/mal pris. C'est étrange, parce que je commence à converser avec lui exactement comme avec Artie et Rachel. Comme je ferais avec un... un ami.

**« Enfin... c'est gênant à moitié, parce que d'un côté ça l'est pour moi, et de l'autre, pour toi. »**  
**« Ça me concerne, alors ? »**  
**« Oui... »** que je dis en me crispant.  
**« Ok, alors puisque tu sembles tant avoir envie de me le dire, tu me dis la moitié qui est gênante pour moi et tu gardes la moitié qui est gênante pour toi. D'accord ? »**  
**« Ce n'est pas un peu injuste pour toi ? »**  
**« Pas vraiment, parce qu'au moins, ça nourrit ma curiosité. »**

J'hésite un moment. Je regarde l'horloge et constate que j'ai trois minutes pour lui confier ce que Rachel m'a dit sans que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. Même si nous sommes seuls, je me penche quand même vers lui et lui dit en chuchotant :

**« Rachel pense que tu es homosexuel. »**

Je le regarde comme si je m'apprêtais à recevoir une volée verbale, mais au contraire, il semble bien calme et son air serein me fait un peu paniquer. J'insiste du regard pour qu'il dise quelque chose.

**« C'est tout ? »**demande Blaine.

Ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement.

**« Bien... oui, c'est tout. »**

Il hausse les épaules en disant un « d'accord » qui me surprend.

**« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »**  
**« Pourquoi ça me fâcherait ? »**  
**« Bien... ce n'est pas le genre de qualitatif qu'on aime se faire attribuer, habituellement... »**

Il fait un petit rire.

**« Pas quand c'est vrai, par contre. »**

Malaise. Énorme moment de gêne. Embarras suprême et autre synonyme. Mon visage rougit de partout. J'ai les joues, les oreilles le front, le nez en feu. Je sens mon cœur rater un battement. Ça y est, je rends l'âme.

**« Kurt ? »**s'inquiète-t-il.

Je pose un regard vertigineux à sa main qui vient de se poser sur mon épaule.

**« Fouuuhhh... il fait chaud, hein ? »**que je dis pour lui lancer un message subtil.

Il se lève alors pour aller ouvrir une fenêtre. J'en profite pour respirer un peu, me sentant oppressé. Il vient se rasseoir et reprend aussitôt la parole.

**« Tu peux me le dire, si ça te rend mal à l'aise. »**  
**« N-non non, ce n'est pas ça, je suis très ouvert à ça, c'est juste que... bien je... j'ai... je... »**  
**« Tu es surpris de l'apprendre, je comprends. »**

Je hoche la tête vivement quand il termine ma phrase. Il me fixe soudainement avec un petit sourire en coin et un regard interrogateur.

**« Je me demande bien quelle est la partie gênante pour toi, dans ce cas. »**  
**« Arrête, Blaine, je vais faire une syncope. »**que je l'avertis, le plus sérieux du monde.

Il pouffe de rire et on entend la cloche sonner. Le professeur arrive en vitesse et place ses affaires sur son bureau.

**« Bonjour les jeunes. Je suis désolé d'être celui qui vous l'apprendra, mais dorénavant, les locaux ne seront plus ouverts avant l'arrivée des professeurs. »**  
**« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »** s'indigne Blaine.  
**« Parce qu'il y a des drôles de choses qui se passent dans le collège et la direction pense qu'il y a des malfaiteurs qui s'y sont infiltrés. »**  
**« Quel genre de choses ? »** que je demande.  
**« Un incendie mineur, une agression, et peut-être autre chose si nous ne sécurisons pas nos classes. »**

Il se dirige vers la fenêtre pour la fermer.

**« ... eh, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma plante ? Encore une attaque de ce délinquant ! »**  
**« Je peux vous expliquer, monsieur... »**  
**« C'est toi le responsable ? »**  
**« Non, c'est la fenêtre. »**

Il me dévisage, alors je me reprends aussitôt. J'explique au professeur ce que j'ai raconté à Blaine à propos des rayons du soleil, mais il n'en croit pas un mot.

**« Ce phénomène n'est probable qu'avec des lentilles convergentes, Kurt. Tu le sais bien, pourtant. »**

Je savais bien que ça tournerait au vinaigre. Je détourne le regard et me cache le visage pour éviter le regard de Blaine. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver si je continue à mal calculer mes coups, comme ça ? Misère...


	10. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

À la fin du cours, Kurt se lève rapidement mais il m'attend avant de sortir de la classe. Ça veut dire qu'il a quelque chose à me demander, parce qu'habituellement, il part toujours rejoindre ses amis dans la cour intérieure directement après la sonnerie. Il s'adosse à la case à côté de la mienne pendant que je dépose mes affaires.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'as déplu de savoir que les locaux ne seront plus ouverts ? »**

Je réfléchis un moment à comment j'allais formuler ma phrase, puis finalement, je me dis que ça sortira comme ça sortira.

**« C'était les seules fois où on pouvait se voir un peu. »**

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir sa réaction puisque j'ai la tête enfouie dans mon casier. Je referme la porte quand j'ai fini.

**« Et puis je n'ai plus de place où travailler pendant les cours, maintenant. »**

Il semble réfléchir pendant un moment, puis un petit sourire illumine son visage.

**« Viens plutôt avec moi voir Rachel et Artie entre chaque cours, ça leur ferait plaisir, j'en suis certain. »**  
**« C'est très gentil, mais tu sais, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer... »**  
**« Laisse tomber cette excuse, Blaine, ou au moins, sois original. Allez, viens ! »**

Kurt n'attend pas que je réponde et il part en direction de la cour intérieure. Je le suis, me rendant compte qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix, et quand ses deux amis le voient arriver avec moi, ils l'interrogent des yeux.

**« On a raté un épisode ? »**commente Artie, amusé.

Je jette un regard complice à Kurt qui le rend nerveux. Il est vrai qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il me détestait encore hier.

**« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »** ment-il.  
**« Peu importe, on est bien content que vous soyez amis, maintenant ! »**  
**« Oui, et tu peux traîner avec les intellos, si ça te chante. »**

Rachel avait parlé avec une joie qu'elle semblait contenir depuis un moment, et Artie, avec une sorte de sarcasme qui n'était pas méchant. Malgré ça, je suis soulagé qu'ils m'acceptent parmi eux. Kurt me regarde en ayant l'air de vouloir me dire que c'est leur manière habituelle de parler aux gens et que je ne dois pas m'en faire.

Ils se mettent à me faire la conversation comme si on était des amis de longue date. Ils sont plutôt sociables, je l'admets. Rachel ramène souvent le sujet à la fois où je suis venu en aide à Artie, comme si elle cherchait à mettre quelque chose en valeur, mais je ne trouve pas quoi. Et à chaque fois qu'elle en parle, elle fait des yeux insistants à Kurt que je ne comprends pas trop, et lui, la fusille du regard. Ils sont bizarres...

Il y a encore quelques élèves qui se tournent vers Kurt pour le dévisager. Il le remarque et fronce les sourcils en soutenant leurs regards.

**« Je me demande ce que Sam peut bien encore inventer sur moi. Ses disciples semblent se multiplier. »**  
**« Ils sont cons. Et Sam aussi. On s'en fout de ce qu'il peut dire. »**répond Artie.

On rit tous légèrement. Puis, prenant un air plus sérieux, Artie s'adresse à Kurt en parlant à voix basse.

**« Au juste, Kurt, tu as fait quoi quand tu es allé le voir pour lui régler son compte ? »**

Ce qu'Artie vient de dire pique grandement ma curiosité. Je regarde donc Kurt avec un air intrigué. Il semble terriblement mal à l'aise pendant un moment, mais réussit tout de même à lui répondre.

**« Je lui ai parlé, c'est tout... »**  
**« Tu as dû lui parler fort pour qu'il t'en veuille autant. Tu ne l'as pas frappé, ni rien d'autre qui aurait pu le déranger ? »**  
**« Que veux-tu qu'un garçon chétif comme moi fasse contre un baraqué comme lui ? »** rit-il nerveusement.  
**« Je savais bien que tu saurais quoi faire. »**

Une fille arrive rapidement vers nous, me jetant un drôle de regard au passage, puis interrompt notre conversation.

**« Hé, vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? »**  
**« Mercedes, on parlait, là... »**  
**« Ouais. Mais y'a un pyromane dans l'école, alors faites gaffe, salut ! »**  
**« Euh, attends ! »** s'écrie Kurt. **« Un pyromane ? »**  
**« C'est ça. Monsieur Hopkins a rapporté à la direction que quelqu'un a brûlé sa plante et il pense que c'est le même qui a cramé le bac à recyclage et qui a agressé Sam. »**

** KURT**

Je commence à penser que la présence de Blaine nuit à ce que j'essaie de cacher. Depuis que je le connais, j'ai fait deux gaffes, et aux deux fois, j'étais avec lui. Mais je viens juste de nouer avec lui, ça serait stupide de ma part de déjà le repousser... mais j'ai peur que les gens découvrent mon secret. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un animal de foire...

**« En tout cas, j'aimerais pas le croiser. À plus, les copinos ! »**lance Mercedes.

Elle repart en un coup de vent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle apprend quelque chose et qu'elle vient nous en parler. Je me mets à me ronger les ongles en regardant partout.

**« Cette histoire de malfaiteurs, d'agressions et de pyromane commence à être bizarre. »** renchérit Artie.  
**« Vraiment ? Moi, je trouve que ça met du piquant ! »**

On se tourne vers Rachel, qui semble bien convaincue de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

**« Quoi ? »**  
**« Je ne pense pas que tu dirais la même chose si tu tombais sur ce délinquant. »**dit Blaine.

Elle allait répondre mais la sonnerie retentit. Elle réprime donc son argument et on part tous vers notre prochain cours.

Contrairement à l'habitude où on entrait dans la classe vide, Blaine et moi on tombe sur une porte fermée. Je soupire et m'y adosse en regardant les élèves passer devant nous.

**« Est-ce que tu travailles, ce soir ? »** me demande Blaine.  
**« Hum... oui, comme à chaque soir sauf le samedi et le dimanche. »**  
**« Ah, d'accord. Alors... demain, si j'allais dans un café, tu viendrais avec moi ? »**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

Mes joues se réchauffent quand je l'entends poser cette question.

**« Bien sûr, Blaine... »**que je dis en souriant timidement.

Monsieur Elliot arrive, l'air pressé, ce qui m'oblige à me déplacer pour le laisser déverrouiller la poignée et ouvrir la porte. Blaine et moi on entre après lui, nous lançant un regard, intrigués par l'attitude du professeur.

**« Bonjour les jeunes, vous avez appris la nouvelle ? »** dit-il finalement en plaçant ses choses sur son bureau.  
**« Laquelle ? Il y a plusieurs nouvelles qui courent, ces temps-ci. »**

Il arque un sourcil en regardant Blaine.

**« Celle qui dit que les locaux ne seront plus ouverts à cause de... »**  
**« Aaaaah, oui. On le sait. »**

Je les laisse parler, commençant à mépriser ce sujet de conversation.

**« Ce n'est pas contre vous, les gars. Je sais que vous aimez bien vous parler avant les cours. »**  
**« Euh... ouais... »**  
**« Ça se règlera sûrement d'ici à ce que le malfaiteur se fasse attraper. »**  
**« Et s'il ne vient qu'à disparaître ? »**que j'interviens, énervé.

Le professeur hausse les épaules et ouvre son agenda en nous annonçant avec une fausse joie qu'on a un cours très chargé. Suuuper.

Pendant que monsieur Elliott écrit les notes de cours qu'on a à prendre en quantité industrielle, Blaine glisse un bout de papier vers moi. Je le prends discrètement et lis qu'il me demande mon numéro de téléphone et l'heure qui me convient pour sortir samedi. Je le relis quelques fois avant de prendre un crayon et d'écrire. Je le lui rend subtilement sous la table, puis il le prend et le met dans sa poche avant qu'on ne se remette à prendre les notes.

Quand on peut enfin sortir pour aller manger, Blaine m'arrête avant qu'on se sépare pour aller à nos casiers.

**« Je ne serai pas là cet après-midi, j'ai un rendez-vous. Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ? »**

J'acquiesce et il frôle mon dos avec sa main avant de partir de son côté. Je le regarde s'en aller, les joues un peu rougies à ce contact, puis je vais dans la cour intérieure.

[ Samedi ]

J'ai dit à Blaine de m'appeler vers une heure de l'après-midi. Il est midi cinquante-cinq. Je stresse. Pourquoi je stresse ? Je ne sais pas, je stresse, c'est tout. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois quelqu'un en dehors des cours. Même Artie et Rachel n'ont jamais eu cette occasion. Je me prépare depuis presque une heure, et pourtant, ce n'est qu'une simple sortie entre amis. Mais je suis une personne compliquée, je dois l'avouer.

Le téléphone sonne et je fais presque un arrêt cardiaque. Je le prends et regarde l'afficheur. « Anderson P. » P ? Ça doit être le nom de son père... je réponds après cette petite réflexion.

**« Oui, allô ? »**  
**« Salut, c'est Blaine. »**  
**« Oui, je sais... bonjour. »**  
**« Est-ce que tu es prêt à sortir ? »**  
**« J'estime que je suis présentable, oui. »**

Il émet un petit ricanement à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**« Tu es toujours présentable, Kurt. »**

Sur le coup, je bénis le fait qu'on ne soit pas en face, comme ça il ne peut pas voir les rougeurs qui me montent au visage.

**« J'ai bien aimé l'endroit où tu travailles, ça t'ennuierais si on allait là ? »**  
**« Euh... non, à vrai dire, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit, moi aussi... »**  
**« Parfait. J'y serai dans dix minutes. »**  
**« Je t'attendrai à l'intérieur, j'habite tout près. »**

On s'entend donc sur ça et on raccroche. Je me regarde encore une fois dans le miroir, m'exaspérant moi-même, puis mets mes chaussures et sors dehors. En marchant en direction du Zéno, je me repasse tous les événements qui se sont passés à l'intérieur de deux semaines. Au premier jour, Blaine était probablement la personne que je méprisais le plus au monde, et aujourd'hui, je peux le considérer comme un ami. Ce revirement de situation est assez étrange, je l'admets, et surtout dans mon cas, puisque je pardonne difficilement. Quoique Blaine ne m'a pas fait grand-chose sauf m'agacer un peu...

J'entre au café et m'assois sur la banquette la plus près. Mon collègue, de l'autre bord du comptoir, me salue et me demande si je viens seul. Je lui réponds avec un peu de gêne que j'attends quelqu'un et il me fait un sourire complice.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Craig. C'est un ami. »**  
**« Ah, c'est un '' il '' ? »**  
**« Bien... oui, pourquoi ? »**  
**« Pour rien, je ne pensais pas que... enfin rien. Bonne chance ! »**  
**« Bonne chance pour quoi ? »**

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je roule les yeux. Ce garçon est bien énervant, parfois. Craig m'amène un chocolat chaud pendant que j'attends. À peu près trois minutes après que je sois arrivé, Blaine pousse la porte à son tour. Il ne me cherche pas bien longtemps avant de croiser mon regard. Il me fait un sourire que je lui rends timidement. Il a quelque chose de différent, aujourd'hui. Au lieu de s'être coiffé avec du gel, il a laissé ses cheveux boucler naturellement. Je trouve ça plutôt joli. Je continue de le contempler alors qu'il prend place sur une chaise face à moi. Je m'adosse à la banquette, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux, l'air absent.

**« J'aime bien tes cheveux, comme ça. »**  
**« Merci, c'est gentil. »**répond-t-il en les replaçant.

Me rendant compte que je suis en train de penser tout haut, j'écarquille les yeux et me redresse sur la banquette. Mon soudain changement de comportement le fait rire. Il s'accoude à la table et pose sa tête sur sa main en me regardant.

**« Tu me fascines, Kurt. »**

Je le considère un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire.

**« Je te fascine ? »**  
**« Oui, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es deux personnes à la fois. »**  
**« Élabore, je ne saisis pas trop... »**  
**« Bien... parfois tu es le Kurt coincé et insociable qui pense que tout le monde est inférieur. »**

J'ouvre la bouche mais il se remet à parler avant que je ne puisse protester.

**« Et la seconde d'après tu es le Kurt gentil, qui se laisse approcher par une personne aussi inférieure que moi, qui est capable de faire voir son côté humain dans la vulnérabilité de ses larmes et qui accepte le réconfort... »**

J'écoute ses paroles comme si ma vie en dépendait. La manière dont il me regarde quand il parle me renverse complètement. La lumière du soleil m'a fait découvrir le magnifique vert de ses yeux que je n'avais pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui.

**« Kurt... »**

Je secoue la tête et me rend compte que Blaine jette un regard réellement intrigué à mon chocolat chaud.

**« Je ne rêve pas, là... ton chocolat est en train de bouillir ? »**dit-il en pointant la tasse.

Oh seigneur dieu, pas encore...


	12. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Je lève les yeux vers lui alors que le breuvage arrête son ébullition.

**« Tu as raison, c'est... c'est bien curieux... »** bredouille-t-il, incertain.  
**« Bon... peu importe. »**

Je pose mes mains sur la table près de celles de Kurt, m'amusant de sa réaction. Il les regarde pendant un petit moment avant de revenir à moi.

**« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi on s'entend si bien, tout d'un coup. »**  
**« Tu es bien vague dans tes propos, Blaine... »**

Il se crispe un peu et se met à regarder n'importe quoi sauf mes yeux.

**« Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qui a fait en sorte que tu veuilles me donner ma chance... parce que je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très reposant, dans les premiers jours. »**

Un long moment se passe sans toutefois qu'il ne me donne une réponse. Son air devient soudainement plus renfermé.

**« Parce que... »**

Il inspire profondément comme s'il allait me faire un aveu important. Enfin, il commence à formuler une réponse en parlant très lentement.

**« Quand tu as... pris la peine de me réconforter alors que je t'ignorais ou te réprimandais à chaque chose que tu faisais, bien... ça m'a montré qu'au fond, j'avais peut-être besoin de m'ouvrir un peu plus à toi, parce que... »**

Il prend une pause et lève finalement les yeux vers moi.

**« Tu es une bonne personne, Blaine. »**ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je le regarde longuement, touché par ce qu'il vient de me dire et sourit également. Soudainement, son visage commence à rougir comme s'il allait pleurer et il détourne le regard.

**« Et quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras... ça m'a fait me sentir comme si quelqu'un s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qui m'arrive, pour une fois... »**

Il me regarde timidement et ajoute une dernière phrase d'une voix tremblante.

**« Personne ne m'a jamais fait ça... »**

Un pincement au cœur me pousse à prendre sa main dans la mienne. Il la fixe un moment puis me regarde, rougissant autant que moi, et bat des paupières adorablement en signe de nervosité.

**« Est-ce qu'on fait ça, entre hommes, Blaine ? »**demande-t-il sur un ton gêné.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, incertain de ce qu'il veut savoir.

**« Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire... entre amis ? »**  
**« Non, entre hommes... enfin oui, entre amis. Est-ce que les hommes font ça, entre amis ? »**  
**«Hum... bien... »**

Je fronce les sourcils, pris au dépourvu, et retire ma main de sur la sienne en m'adossant à ma chaise, me croisant les bras.

**« Il y a plusieurs situations où deux gars peuvent être très proches et faire des choses comme ça, entre amis, oui... et d'autres ont une attirance mutuelle, enfin Kurt, tu sais déjà ces choses-là. »**

Je termine ma phrase un peu rapidement, stressé de devoir répondre à cette question. Je remarque que Kurt ne me lâche pas des yeux pendant que je lui fais mon explication, exactement comme à l'école quand le professeur nous apprend une leçon.

**« Non, je ne le sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te le demande. Je ne sais pas tout, moi. »**  
**« C'est pourtant l'une des principales choses que tu devrais connaître de toi, Kurt. »**  
**« Quoi, ça ? »**  
**« Bien... ton orientation sexuelle. »**

Il hausse les épaules en secouant la tête, ne me quittant pas du regard.

**« Attends... »** que je dis en m'approchant pour parler tout bas. **« Tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions sur ton orientation sexuelle ? »**

Kurt s'accoude à la table, s'approchant lui aussi, et me répondant le plus normalement du monde :

**« Je ne connais pas l'amour. Je ne peux donc pas me faire de critères... ça viendra sous la forme d'un homme ou d'une femme, ça m'importe peu pour le moment. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que la personne peu apporter à l'autre. »**

Je pose ma tête sur ma main en écoutant son petit discours, absorbé par ce qu'il dit.

**« C'est tellement vrai. »**

Il me fait un petit sourire et prend une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

**« Tu en veux ? Il est excellent. »**me demande-t-il en me tendant sa tasse.

Je la prends en effleurant ses doigts au passage et l'amène à mes lèvres.

**« C'est vrai, il est très bon, mais il ne battra jamais les miens ! »**

Il me sourit et reprend la tasse pour la poser dans la petite assiette devant lui.

**« J'aime ta définition de l'amour. Ça irait tellement bien si tout le monde pensait comme toi. »**  
**« Ah bon ? »** ricane-t-il en se grattant la nuque. **« Pourquoi ? »**  
**« Parce que de nos jours, les gens ne pensent qu'à regarder l'apparence ou se font des idées déjà faites de la personne parfaite, et après ils se plaignent que personne n'est assez bien pour eux. »**  
**« Il y a pourtant tellement de monde sur cette planète, jamais je ne croirai qu'une personne ne pourra jamais trouver son âme-sœur... »**

Je le contemple pendant quelques secondes, silencieux, admirant ses paroles.

**« Es-tu sûr que tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? Tu en parles si bien, pourtant. »**  
**« Je lis beaucoup sur ça, en fait. Je me base sur la fiction. »**  
**« Tu n'as vraiment jamais eu d'expérience, même pas quand tu étais tout jeune ? »**  
**« Non, Blaine... »**

J'arrête de lui poser des questions en voyant que ça commence à le gêner.

**« Désolé. »**  
**« Ce n'est rien, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de curieux. »**

On change donc de sujet et la conversation s'engage plutôt bien. À un moment, il me dit quelque chose qui me fait rire, et qui le fait sourire par la même occasion.

**« Décidément, je ne pensais pas qu'on s'entendrait si bien, toi et moi. »**  
**« Moi non plus. »**avoue-t-il.

Je frotte lentement mon pied sur sa jambe en dessous de la table sans réellement me rendre compte de mon geste. Il se fige soudainement, rougissant, puis ramène tranquillement son regard vers moi.


	13. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Mon cœur fait 10 000 battements à la seconde quand je sens son pied se frictionner sur le côté de ma jambe. Ok, Kurt, calme-toi, sinon c'est le Zéno au complet qui va passer au feu. Je me demande ce que ça signifie, ce qu'il a fait avec son pied. Et ça, les amis le font ? Si seulement je pouvais deviner ses intentions. Je le regarde, tâchant de respirer normalement.

**« Les amis ne font pas ça. »**qu'il dit en souriant légèrement, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je mets mon poing devant ma bouche pour cacher mon sourire, mais il parvient tout de même à le voir. On continue de parler un long moment avant qu'il ne me propose d'aller à quelque part d'autre.

**« Où veux-tu aller ? »** que je demande, curieux.  
**« On pourrait aller s'asseoir dans le parc près d'ici, l'air frais nous ferait du bien, je crois. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il commence à faire chaud ? »**  
**« Oui... tu as raison. C'est une bonne idée. »**

On se lève donc et on se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je salue Craig, qui lui me fait encore un clin d'œil complice. Pendant qu'on marche vers le parc, je jette des regards subtils à Blaine. Ça fait bizarre de le voir simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt kaki et d'un jean. Son habillement décontracté fait vraiment différent de ses vêtements propres qu'il porte à l'école, et ses cheveux aussi.

**« Ton look est bien différent à l'extérieur de l'école. »** que je dis pour engager la conversation.  
**« J'aime bien paraître, dépendant des occasions. »**  
**« Je ne comprends pas... »**  
**« Eh bien... les professeurs et adultes préfèrent un garçon bien habillé et propre, tandis que les jeunes hommes ont plus tendance à apprécier un look plus naturel et masculin. »**

Il me jette un petit regard qui semble vouloir dire quelque chose. Je contemple le sol, gêné de son insinuation plutôt vraie.

**« Ah, d'accord... »**

Arrivés au parc, on s'assoit sur un banc près de la fontaine. Blaine respire un bon coup et se tourne vers moi.

**« Ça sent l'été. »**  
**« Oui, normal, nous sommes presque en juin... »**  
**« Détends-toi un peu ! »** se moque-t-il en me poussant légèrement.  
**« Mais je suis détendu, Blaine. »**  
**« Trop pas. »**

Je soutiens son regard, les sourcils froncés, mais lui a l'air plutôt amusé. Le fait qu'il fixe mes lèvres pendant une seconde me déconcentre et je regarde ailleurs.

**« Tu m'énerves. »** que je gronde.  
**« J'aimerais parler à l'autre Kurt, s'il te plaît. »**  
**« De quoi tu parles ? »**  
**« Le gentil Kurt. »**

Bougonnant, je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et croise les bras.

**« Oh, c'est pas vrai, tu me boudes ? »** rit-il.  
**« Ne commence pas. »**  
**« Tu me boudes ! »**  
**« Arrête. »**

Il me pince les côtes et je me tasse vers la droite.

**« Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. »**

Mais évidemment, il ne s'arrête pas. Voyant que je suis extrêmement chatouilleux, il répète son geste à plusieurs reprises et moi je me tortille en me retenant de rire.

**« Arrête, Blaine, arr-arrête ! Haha... arrête... HAHAHAHA ! »**  
**« Pas question que j'arrête quoi que ce soit, maintenant que j'ai ce que je veux ! »**  
**« Pitié, pitié ! J'ai mal au ventre ! »**

À bout de souffle et réalisant que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir, je me lève subitement et pars à courir dans une direction au hasard.

**« Hé ! »**

Blaine ne perd pas de temps et il se met à me poursuivre jusqu'à ce que je sois prisonnier d'un mur de pierre dans une zone annexée du parc. Je me retourne et m'y adosse, pris au piège et essoufflé. Il arrive peu après et se poste environ à quatre mètre de moi, respirant fort. Il approche lentement, me regardant dans les yeux, puis il s'arrête seulement quand quelques centimètres nous séparent. Je sens presque ses pectoraux tellement il est près. Sans le vouloir, j'effleure son abdomen en remontant ma main pour crisper mes doigts au niveau de mon cœur, qui bat si fort que ça en fait presque mal.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »**s'inquiète-t-il.

Haletant, je lui réponds un simple « rien » qui le convainc tout de même. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère encore plus quand je vois son visage approcher. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres tant la proximité est petite. Sa main vient tranquillement se poser sur ma nuque puis descend vers la base de mon cou tandis que nos yeux ont peine à rester ouverts. Soudainement, j'entends un bruit sourd, une plainte douloureuse et le corps de Blaine se cambre devant moi.

**« Blaine, mon dieu, est-ce que ça va ? »**que je demande, paniqué.

Puisqu'il se tient le dos, je le fais se retourner et vois une marque brunâtre sur son vêtement. Mes yeux tombent alors sur un épais morceau de bois trempé qui git sur le sol. Je regarde en direction des rires que j'entends à quelques pas de nous.

**« Prenez vous une chambre, les fofolles ! »**lance un homme ivre.

Blaine, hors de lui, se retourne vivement et court vers lui pour lui asséner un coup au visage. L'homme tombe rudement au sol, geignant, puis se relève maladroitement, plein d'orgueil.

**« On ne t'a pas appris à laisser vivre les autres, pauvre ivrogne ? »**rage Blaine.

L'homme charge vers Blaine mais il réussit à résister à l'impact et à le repousser.

**« Blaine, arrête ! »**que je crie, apeuré.

Furieux, l'étranger l'envoie au sol, cassant sa bouteille sur une pierre et la tenant près de sa gorge.

**« Que c'est mignon, ta petite amie a peur pour toi. »**se moque-t-il.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Avant que l'ivrogne ne fasse un mouvement brusque avec le verre cassé, je dirige mon regard sur sa manche et y fait naître une flamme qui se propage jusque dans son dos. Pris de panique, il se relève en hurlant, se jette par terre et roule, puis enlève finalement son manteau brûlé et prend la fuite. Impassible, je tourne la tête vers Blaine, qui a assisté à la scène avec frayeur. Je m'approche de lui, lui tend la main et l'aide à se relever, le regardant en étant plus sérieux je ne peux l'être.

**« Blaine, il est temps que tu saches quelque chose à propos de moi. »**


	14. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Je le regarde avec plus d'intrigue que je n'en ai jamais eue, me remettant de mes émotions en même temps. Il élève lentement sa main devant mon visage, ouvre ses doigts, et sous mes yeux ébahis, une boule de feu apparait dans la paume de sa main. J'écarquille les yeux, fasciné, puis recule légèrement à cause de la chaleur dégagée. Il referme son poing et baisse son bras rapidement, faisant disparaitre la flamme comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Encore stupéfait, je prends son poignet et examine sa paume de main pour constater une quelconque marque de brûlure, mais il n'y en a pas. Je croise alors son regard sérieux, mais qui semble aussi rempli d'appréhension face à ma réaction.

**« Comment... comment est-ce possible ? »**  
**« Je ne sais pas. »** soupire-t-il. **« Je sais juste que ça m'a empêché de vivre pendant longtemps. »**

Je réfléchis pendant un moment, réalisant ce qui vient de se passer et ce qu'il vient de me montrer.

**« Ça veut dire que... »**

Je marque une pause qui le rend nerveux.

**« C'est vraiment toi qui a agressé Sam ? »**  
**« Blaine... »** fait-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
**« C'est toi qui a fait brûler le bac et la plante ? C'est toi qu'on recherche ? »**  
**« S'il te plait, n'en parle à personne... je ne veux pas devenir un sujet d'expérience pour la science, ou vivre encore dans une prison pour le reste de mes jours, je t'en supplie... »**  
**« Encore dans une... tu as déjà fait de la prison ? »**

Il secoue la tête à la négative et il éclate en sanglots. Son corps est secoué de violents spasmes qu'il est incapable de contenir. Voulant l'apaiser, je le prends dans mes bras et il me serre contre lui avec le peu de forces qui lui reste.

**« J'aimerais avoir ta parole, Blaine... »**

Je le repousse légèrement pour essuyer ses larmes avec mes pouces et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

**« Tu l'auras à une seule condition. »**  
**« N'importe laquelle... »**  
**« Je veux que tu me dises qui tu es. »**  
**« Mais... tu sais déjà qui je suis, Blaine... »**  
**« Non... je veux que tu me racontes ta vie en détails, c'est ça que je veux. Tu comprends, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui est capable de maîtriser le feu... alors je veux tout savoir. »**  
**« Mais pourquoi ? »**  
**« Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai dit que tu me fascines ?**

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

**« Je le pense encore plus. »**

Kurt sourit enfin.

**« Ça veut dire que ça ne changeras rien entre nous ? »** demande-t-il.  
**« Bien sûr que non, voyons. Et peut-être même que ça va nous rapprocher, qui sait. »**

Son sourire s'intensifie et il resserre son étreinte autour de moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse. Il se dégage au bout d'un moment, soupirant.

**« Si tu veux que je te raconte tout ça, on peut bien aller chez moi, comme ça on est certains de ne pas se faire déranger par personne. »**  
**« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »**

Il baisse la tête lentement.

**« Je n'ai plus de parents. »** fait-t-il avec une once de haine.  
**« Oh... bien... d'accord, allons-y, dans ce cas. »**

[...]

Il me laisse entrer en premier dans son appartement. Je scrute les alentours avec mes yeux et je remarque aussitôt son bon goût pour la décoration. C'est chaleureux.

**« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, ici. »** que je lui avoue.  
**« Peut-être que tu as habité ici dans une autre vie ?**  
**« C'est possible... »**  
**« Allons, je sais que tu ne crois pas à ce genre de choses. Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre, c'est plus frais. »**

Je le suis de près, regardant partout, intéressé par tout ce qui m'entoure. Ça sent bon, aussi. Quand on entre dans sa chambre, Kurt fait le tour de son grand lit et s'y couche en fermant les yeux. Il rouvre les paupières et tapote la place à côté de lui pour que je vienne m'y installer. J'avance donc et m'étends face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

**« J'espère que tu es patient, parce que j'en ai long à dire. »** m'avertit-il.  
**« Je suis tout ouïe. »**

Il s'installe pour être plus confortable et inspire un bon coup avant de commencer.

**« Mes parents ont découvert que je commençais à faire flamber tout ce que je voyais quand j'avais à peu près quatre ans. Ils ont d'abord pensé à me faire consulter un pédiatre, mais pensant que des rumeurs seraient fondées sur notre famille comme quoi on était des sorciers ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils ont décidé de m'enfermer dans une espèce de cachot en briques qui était situé sous la maison. »**  
**« Un cachot ? »**  
**« On habitait dans un manoir qui a été construit dans le temps où il y avait encore ce genre de pièce. »**  
**« Ah, d'accord, continue... »**  
**« Donc mes parents m'ont construit des étagères sur lesquelles ils ont posé des centaines, si ce n'est pas des milliers de livres que je ne pouvais pas lire puisque je n'avais que quatre ans. Ensuite j'ai eu des meubles, et c'est rapidement devenu ma chambre. Je devais y rester jour et nuit, seulement éclairé d'une faible ampoule, à jouer avec des jouets qui sont vite devenus trop ennuyeux pour moi. Ils m'apportaient de la nourriture quand j'en réclamais, au moins. Je n'avais le droit de sortir uniquement que pour aller aux toilettes ou pour me laver. Étant enfant, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, et encore moins essayer de m'en défaire, même si j'en souffrais énormément. Mon père venait me voir une fois par semaine pour m'apprendre à lire, et quand j'ai eu six ans, j'ai pu commencer à dévorer chacun des romans qu'il y avait dans ma chambre. J'ai développé mon intelligence comme ça, en lisant et en apprenant. »**

Son air devient soudainement plus grave. Je sens alors que son histoire va commencer à se corser quand il évite mon regard pour continuer.

**« Ça a été comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'aie seize ans. C'est quand j'ai lu la dernière phrase du dernier roman restant sur mes étagères, que j'ai ressenti un sentiment de fierté parce que j'avais acquis toutes ces connaissances, que je me suis dit à la fin que ça ne m'avais servi à rien puisque je ne pouvais même pas m'en servir, ni les partager. Ce jour-là, j'ai voulu me révolter. J'ai brûlé tous mes livres, j'ai saccagé ma chambre et j'ai crié jusqu'à ce mes parents débarquent en trombe dans la pièce. Aussitôt qu'ils ont ouvert la porte, mon père s'est précipité sur moi pour me mettre une correction, donc j'ai mit le feu à son pantalon. Ma mère s'est alors dégagée de la porte pour le rejoindre, alors j'ai prit le sac que je m'étais préparé et j'ai enfin pu sortir. »**

Je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

**« J'ai tellement pleuré quand j'ai revu la lumière du jour... parce que mes yeux n'étaient plus habitué au soleil, mais c'est plus parce qu'elle me manquait terriblement. J'ai admiré le paysage un long moment avant de partir à la course quand j'ai entendu la voix de mon père hurler en montant les escaliers. J'ai marché, marché, tellement marché et couru, aussi, que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais changé de ville. J'étais tellement déstabilisé de voir d'autres personnes que mes parents que je me sentais comme un sauvage. La première nuit, j'ai dormi dans une place publique. Et quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me trouve un emploi sans perdre de temps si je voulais arriver à vivre. Je me suis donc fié à ce que j'avais lu dans mes romans. Il me fallait du papier, un ordinateur et une imprimante pour me faire un curriculum vitae. Je savais aussi que je pouvais trouver ça dans une bibliothèque. J'ai alors cherché partout dans la ville une bibliothèque, et quand j'ai vu de quoi avait l'air un ordinateur et comment ça fonctionnait, j'ai failli la faire fondre sur place. »**

J'émets un petit rire.

**« Enfin, je vais t'éviter ces détails, j'ai réussi à me faire un C.V en m'inventant de l'expérience et une semaine plus tard, j'ai été embauché au Zéno. Le patron m'aimait bien, qu'il disait. J'ai aussi lu dans les livres que les gens devaient avoir des cartes, pour les assurances sociales et maladies, alors je suis allée voir les personnes qui s'occupent de ça, et après de longs jours à m'obstiner à expliquer ma situation à ces personnes, j'ai enfin pu obtenir ces cartes pour prouver que j'existe. Ces personnes ont retracé mes parents et les ont fait emprisonner pour m'avoir gardé en captivité pendant douze ans. Mais moi, je ne me suis pas arrêté sur ça. D'ailleurs j'étais content. Ils allaient vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Donc j'ai continué à vivre dans les places publiques ou à l'extérieur pendant quelques mois en économisant mon argent jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'offrir l'appartement dans lequel je suis présentement. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé un matin en me disant que je voulais utiliser mes connaissances dans un but précis, qui était de devenir travailleur social. Je suis allé voir le directeur de l'école et je lui ai demandé de m'inscrire. Il a bien ri quand je lui ai dit que je n'ai jamais étudié, mais il m'a tout de même fait passer les tests et je les ais tous réussis en haut de 95%. J'ai bien ri moi aussi quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission. Donc j'ai intégré l'école, et j'ai rencontré Artie et Rachel. Ensuite je suis tombé sur un emmerdeur que j'aurais fait cramer vivant si je n'avais pas senti quelque chose de bien en lui. »**

Il termine sa phrase dans un grand sourire, sûrement satisfait de sa fin d'histoire. Je lui souris également et je prends sa main pour lier mes doigts aux siens. Il regarde nos mains furtivement.

**« Wôw... ça c'est toute une histoire... »**  
**« Oui... et tu en fais partie, maintenant. »**


	15. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Je me mets à rougir après avoir dit ça. Blaine se redresse légèrement sur son coude et approche lentement de moi. Conscient de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, j'ai le réflexe de me relever un peu pour pouvoir mieux le regarder, cachant du mieux que je peux mon air paniqué et fixant ses uniquement ses lèvres. Je panique parce que je ne sais pas embrasser. J'ai beaucoup lu à propose de ça et à chaque fois, je lisais que quand on est prêt, ça vient tout seul, qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter... mais j'ignore si c'est le bon moment.

Sa main se resserre légèrement autour de la mienne, comme s'il sentait que j'éprouve un stress présentement. Je lève alors les yeux vers les siens et il m'adresse un sourire réconfortant. Je ferme les paupières un instant, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les rouvrir que je sens quelque chose de doux se poser sur mes lèvres. Réalisant ce qui se passe, je garde les yeux fermés et lâche sa main pour la poser instinctivement sur sa nuque. Au bout d'un moment, mes lèvres s'entre-ouvrent légèrement et caressent les siennes doucement. Agréablement surpris, il répond au baiser avec enthousiasme. Je crois que j'ai eu peur pour rien. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, finalement. Et c'est très agréable...

Une sorte de chaleur envahit le bas de mon ventre et je me mets à avoir du mal à respirer convenablement. Je me dégage donc de Blaine à contrecœur, ouvrant tranquillement les yeux en même temps que lui pour croiser son regard brillant. Il vient aussitôt chercher ma main une seconde fois et l'amène près de lui.

**« ... les hommes font ça, entre amis ? »**que je demande en faisant référence à nos conversations précédentes.

On rit légèrement tous les deux et il rapproche son corps du mien en laissant ma main pour faire glisser la sienne dans mes cheveux.

**« Dans une situation où deux hommes ont une attirance mutuelle, ils le font, oui. »**

Je le considère pendant un moment et prends un air interrogatif.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par '' attirance mutuelle '' ? »**  
**« Eh bien... quand ils sont amoureux, Kurt... »**dit-il timidement.

Un frisson me traverse l'échine. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, qui glisse jusqu'à mon cou, et le regarde, les yeux rougis.

**« C'est ça, l'amour ? »**

Il incline doucement la tête en réponse positive. Une larme m'échappe et Blaine l'essuie d'un revers de main. Ayant un surplus d'émotions, je m'approche pour me blottir contre lui, passant mon bras autour de sa taille et enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou. Je fais un petit soupire de contentement en le sentant entourer mon corps avec son bras musclé et protecteur. Je me sens tellement bien...

**« Kurt ? »**  
**« Hm ? »**

Il frictionne mon bras affectueusement avant de continuer.

**« Je crois que je t'aime... »**murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je lève un peu la tête pour pouvoir admirer ses beaux yeux verts, appuyant mon menton sur son torse. C'est la première fois de ma vie que qu'on me dit ça, et je réalise maintenant l'impact que ces mots peuvent avoir. Mon visage rougit un peu et des larmes menacent de couler de mes yeux humides. Trop ému pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, je remonte sur lui et vient plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes, entendant la boîte de mouchoirs sur ma table de chevet flamber au même moment. C'est donc pour ça que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler... c'est parce que je vis une chose à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée et que mon corps réagit différemment. Inconsciemment, je ressentais quelque chose pour Blaine et ça me troublait intérieurement. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, au fond. J'avais peur de m'attacher à lui alors je l'ai repoussé sans lui donner la moindre chance de m'approcher.

**« Moi aussi, Blaine... »**

Je dépose ma tête sur son torse et on regarde la boîte de mouchoirs qui est en train de s'éteindre.

**« J'espère que ça arrêtera, un jour. »** que je soupire.  
**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »**  
**« C'est... c'est toi qui me fait faire ça. »**

Il me regarde, curieux.

**« Ah bon ? »**

Je hoche la tête et sourit en coin.

**« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il se passait des choses étranges à l'école, tu étais là ? Et tu es encore là alors que je viens de tuer cette pauvre boîte de mouchoirs. »**  
**« Oh, je découvre une toute nouvelle facette de toi. »** dit-il en riant.  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**  
**« Tu as le sens de l'humour. »**

Je trace des cercles sur ses pectoraux, un peu timide.

**« C'est uniquement depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie. »**  
**« C'est vrai ? »**

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et il sourit gentiment.

**« C'est mignon. »**avoue-t-il.

On parle encore jusqu'à ce que sonne quatre heures et Blaine regarde mon cadran avec une petite moue.

**« Ma mère voulait me voir à la maison à trois heures, mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »**  
**« Tu as une heure pour rentrer à ton âge ? »**  
**« Non, mais elle m'a demandé de l'aider à préparer le souper pour la visite, ce soir... »**  
**« Oh... je vais te laisser partir, dans ce cas. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais. »**rit-il.

Je le laisse donc se lever et je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte à Blaine et une fois qu'il a franchi le seuil de mon appartement, il s'arrête et se retourne lentement vers moi. Je le regarde longuement en me posant sûrement la même question que lui. Puis, quelques secondes après, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'avancer vers lui et m'embrasse tendrement pendant un court instant. Il me regarde ensuite avec un sourire en coin et part en direction de chez lui. Je ferme la porte et vais au salon, m'installant près de la fenêtre pour regarder Blaine partir. Mon Blaine. Mon premier amour.


	16. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

J'arrive chez moi, essoufflé parce que j'ai marché un peu vite pour ne pas arriver trop en retard, mais je sens tout de même que ma mère remarquera que je ne suis pas à l'heure. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur elle, qui est en train de couper des légumes. J'enlève mes chaussures rapidement et vais la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

**« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure... »** que je dis en me lavant les mains.  
**« Ce n'est pas grave. »**

Je prends la relève et tranche les légumes en petits morceaux pendant qu'elle brasse les pâtes dans la casserole et de la sauce dans une autre.

**« Je vois bien que tu es contrariée... »**  
**« Mais non, Blaine. »**  
**« Maman, je te connais, quand même. »**

Elle se tourne vers moi et croise les bras, l'air pensif.

**« C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être en retard, c'est tout. »**  
**« J'ai une excellente raison, pour tout te dire. »**

Elle lève la tête et arque un sourcil, intriguée. J'arrête ce que je fais et lui prends les mains avec une joie qui la surprend.

**« J'ai passé le plus bel après-midi de toute ma vie, maman. »**  
**« Vas-tu me raconter tout ça, au moins ? Et avec qui est-ce que tu étais ? »**

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et fait un grand sourire.

**« J'étais avec Kurt... tu sais, le caissier du Zéno. »**  
**« Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ! »**  
**« Oh, maman, c'est beaucoup plus que ça... c'était vraiment magique comme moment. »**  
**« Tu dis ça comme s'il t'avait dépucelé. »**  
**« Franchement, maman ! Non, il ne m'a pas... dépucelé, mais... je crois bien qu'on est un couple, maintenant. »**  
**« C'EST VRAIIIIIII ? »**

Elle se met à sautiller de joie, secouant mes mains dans tous les sens. Je me mets à rire en la suppliant d'arrêter et elle se calme un peu.

**« Je suis tellement heureuse, Blaine ! »**  
**« Oui, moi aussi... »**  
**« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invité à souper ? »**  
**« Euh... bien... je n'y ai pas pensé, en fait. »**  
**« Il n'est pas trop tard ! Allez, prends le téléphone et appelle-le. »**  
**« Mais on reçoit de la visite, ce soir, maman... »**  
**« Et alors ? Ça serait une excellente occasion de le présenter à la famille ! »**  
**« Si vite ? Je pense qu'on devrait attendre un petit peu. »**  
**« La semaine prochaine, alors. »**  
**« Je n'y vois aucune objection. Mais ça sera samedi ou dimanche, parce qu'il travaille pendant la semaine. »**  
**« Samedi, c'est parfait ! »**

Contente, elle continue de s'occuper de son souper et elle me demande de mettre les couverts, ce que je fais rapidement avant qu'on n'entende cogner à la porte. Je vais donc ouvrir à mes deux tantes et leurs maris, mon grand père, ma grand-mère, et Kiki, le chien de tante Hilda. Oui, il y a toujours beaucoup de monde, ici, mais je m'y suis habitué. Mon père vient aussi nous rejoindre après sa journée de travail.

[...]

J'ai fini de manger mais je me force à rester à la table pour être poli. Je suis terriblement mal à l'aise parce que ma mère n'arrête pas de faire des allusions à mon nouveau couple. Toute ma famille a accepté le fait que je sois gay, sauf mon grand-père qui l'a moins bien digéré, et il s'adonne qu'il est là ce soir. C'est pour ça que ça me gêne.

**« Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ? »** que je dis à l'intention de ma mère.  
**« Oui, oui. N'oublie pas de rincer ton assiette. »**

Je fais donc ce qu'elle me dit avant de prendre le téléphone sans fil et je monte dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte et me jette à plat ventre sur mon lit, m'étirant pour prendre le bout de papier avec le numéro de Kurt sur ma table de chevet. Je compose les chiffres et roule sur le dos en attendant une réponse.

**« Je te manque déjà ? »** ricane-t-il à l'autre bout du téléphone.  
**« Oh non, je suis découvert ! »**

J'émets un petit rire.

**« Ta mère ne t'en veut pas trop ? »**  
**« Non, pas trop. »**  
**« Tant mieux, j'avais peur de me faire dévisser la tête... »**  
**« Elle ne savait pas que j'étais avec toi avant que je le lui dise. »**  
**« Oh ! Elle t'a fait passer à l'interrogatoire ? »**  
**« Comme toute maman curieuse, malheureusement. Oh, et au fait, elle voudrait que tu soupes avec nous, samedi prochain. Tu veux bien ? »**

Je l'entends bégayer à travers le combiné.

**« Elle sait que je suis gay, Kurt... et elle sait aussi qu'on est ensemble, si c'est ça qui te chicotte. »**  
**« Oh... »** soupire-t-il, soulagé.  
**« Tu veux ? »**  
**« Bien... oui, bien sûr, Blaine... »**  
**« J'étais certain que tu dirais oui. »**  
**« Ah bon ? Comment ça ? »**  
**« Parce que si tu aurais dit non, je t'aurais harcelé jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. »**

Il rit et ça me fait sourire. On parle encore pendant un long moment, puis on raccroche au bout d'une heure et demie. Je fais exprès de me coucher tôt, ce soir et dimanche, impatient que la fin de semaine se termine pour le revoir lundi.


	17. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

[ Lundi ]

Alors que je suis dans la cour intérieure avec Rachel et Artie comme à mon habitude, ils remarquent que mon comportement est différent qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils me demandent aussi pourquoi j'ai l'air de chercher quelqu'un du regard, mais je ne leur dis pas que j'attends que Blaine arrive et que je suis impatient, évidemment.

**« Hé, regardez Blaine, il a l'air bien différent, aujourd'hui ! »**fait Rachel.

Artie et moi on se retourne donc vers lui, qui arrive enfin. Je souris. Oh, Blaine. Il s'est vêtu et coiffé plus naturellement comme à notre rendez-vous de samedi. Je me rends compte à quel point ça le rend séduisant...

**« Il est plutôt beau, comme ça. Hein Kurt ? »**

Je regarde Rachel furtivement. Je sais qu'il est beau. Je le sais très bien. Blaine arrive près de nous, ou plutôt, près de moi, et salue brièvement Rachel et Artie avant de tourner la tête vers moi, souriant. Nos deux amis se regardent, intrigués par notre silence et notre manière de nous contempler.

Pendant que Rachel fait son blabla habituel, Blaine et moi on ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil et vient tranquillement entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Se rendant compte après quelques secondes qu'on se tient par la main, Rachel arrête de parler et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

**« Je le savais. . . Depuis quand ? »**fait-elle.

Je regarde Blaine, un peu gêné, et lui dit tout bas :

**« C'était ça, l'autre partie gênante... »**

Artie, lui, sourit en nous montrant ses grandes dents. Il approche de Blaine et lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos. Il se crispe aussitôt, se plaignant douloureusement. Artie se recule, l'air coupable.

**« C'est à cause de l'ivrogne dans le parc ? »** que je lui demande, inquiet.  
**« Oui... ça m'a laissé une ecchymose énorme, cette histoire. »**

Artie balbutie des excuses à Blaine, se sentant mal d'avoir ravivé la blessure.

**« Ça ne fait rien, Artie, tu ne le savais pas. »** le rassure Blaine.  
**« Un ivrogne ? »** s'informe Rachel.  
**« Oui, on... on était dans un parc et il a agressé Blaine en lui lançant un bout de bois trempé dans le dos sans aucune raison. Enfin oui, semble-t-il qu'il n'aime pas les homosexuels.**  
**« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »**

Blaine me regarde, pris au dépourvu, puis je me retourne vers Rachel avec un sourire fier.

**« Blaine lui a cassé la gueule et il est parti. »**

Le concerné rit silencieusement à mon semi-mensonge, mais les deux autres n'y voient que du feu. On change de sujet, ne voulant pas s'y attarder, mais Rachel revient vite sur nous.

**« En tout cas félicitations. Vraiment. Vous êtes beaux, ensembles. »**

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, les mains jointes devant elle. Blaine me donne un baiser sur la tempe, me faisant rougir et baisser la tête, souriant également. Rachel pousse un « Awwww ! » qui m'énerve sur le coup, mais je réalise que ce n'était pas méchant et que malheureusement, je devrai m'y habituer.

**« Ouais, félicitations. C'est rare un couple gay qui s'affiche en public. »** ajoute Artie.  
**« On n'a qu'une vie et il faut la vivre pleinement, sans se soucier des coincés qui ne laissent pas vivre les autres. »**explique Blaine en faisant référence à l'ivrogne.

Soudainement, sortie de nulle-part, une main lourde se pose sur mon épaule et me retourne violemment. Le cœur battant la chamade, je croise alors le regard dévastateur de Sam Evans, qui ne porte plus l'épais bandage à son cou. On peut alors voir la brûlure que je lui ai faite au niveau de la gorge il y a deux semaines. Blaine, sachant toute l'histoire puisque je lui ai raconté en détails au téléphone, semble moins surpris que les autres.

**« Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! »** tonne-t-il en pointant la blessure. **« Tu m'as défiguré ! »**

Je tente de rester calme alors que plusieurs regards se tournent vers nous. J'arque un sourcil, prenant un air hautain.

**« Ce que je t'ai fait ? Voyons, Sam. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »**  
**« C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi, petite tapette ! »**  
**« Hé, surveille tes paroles. »** intervient Blaine.  
**« C'est pas à toi que je parle. »**

Sam pousse Blaine d'une main, mais fort comme il est, ça le fait presque tomber.

**« Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur lui ! »**que je crie, hors de moi.

Je tends un bras derrière moi, cherchant la main de Blaine, et je la sens finalement se resserrer autour de la mienne. Sam nous regarde en riant faussement.

**« Regardez-moi ça. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici, les lopettes. »**

Je me mets à respirer entre mes dents, le visage rouge de colère. Je sens que je vais faire une bêtise. Blaine le sent et me tire vers lui en me retournant pour que je le regarde, me tenant fermement par les épaules. Il secoue négativement la tête très lentement, m'avertissant de la suite des événements si je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma rage. Je ferme les yeux et soupire, un peu calmé.

**« Retourne avec tes caniches, Sam. »**lance Blaine méchamment.

La sonnerie retentit mais personne ne réagit tout de suite. L'attention est dirigée sur Blaine, Sam et moi.

**« Minables. »**fait Sam d'une voix à peine audible.

Prit d'une pulsion d'agressivité, je me retourne vers le blond et lui assène un violent coup de poing au visage qui le projette directement au sol. Je le regarde de haut, supportant aisément la tonne de regards pesant sur moi, puis, voulant casser cette ambiance, le menton levé, je pars d'un pas rapide en direction de la classe de monsieur Eliott. Blaine me rattrape aussitôt et il m'aborde en me regardant avec stupéfaction.

**« Ça c'était une puissante volée ! »** commente-t-il.  
**« C'était ça ou une brochette de Sam. »**

Il rit et lie sa main avec la mienne.

[...]

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que le professeur tente de nous expliquer. Et Blaine non plus, d'ailleurs. Il passe son temps à mâchouiller le bout de son crayon et à dessiner partout sur sa feuille de notes. On entend cogner à la porte en plein milieu du cours. Monsieur Eliott va donc ouvrir et il laisse entrer le directeur, qui ne semble pas de très bonne humeur. Son regard fait le tour de la classe et s'arrête sur moi.

**« Kurt Hummel, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

J'entre avec lui dans son bureau pour la deuxième fois depuis mon entrée ici, la première fois étant le jour de ma demande d'admission. Il me demande de m'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises devant son bureau tandis qu'il prend place sur celle qui est derrière. Il me regarde en croisant les mains, l'air concentré, les yeux plissés. Je bouge les yeux de gauche à droite, me demandant ce qui devait se passer ensuite.

**« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous emmène ici, monsieur Hummel ? »**  
**« Eh bien... à vrai dire j'attends que vous me le disiez. »** que je dis en ricanant.  
**« Je n'entends pas à rire. »**

Je me ravise, ravalant ma salive et regardant mes mains, mal à l'aise.

**« Sam Evans est un nom qui vous dis quelque chose ? »**  
**« Bien... oui, je sais qui c'est. »**  
**« Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? »**  
**« Pourriez-vous être plus précis dans vos propos, monsieur Harrison ? »**

Il enlève ses lunettes et pose ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau.

**« Sam vous accuse de l'avoir agressé physiquement derrière la bâtisse. »**  
**« Ce ne sont que des enfantillages. »**  
**« C'est une accusation sérieuse, monsieur Hummel. »**  
**« Mais je le sais très bien ! »** que je me fâche.  
**« Pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce que vous lui avez fait ? »**  
**« Je sens que vous êtes plus au courant que moi. »**  
**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**  
**« Tout le monde est plus au courant de moi, en fait. Il lance des rumeurs à mon sujet et sur ce qui est arrivé. »**  
**« Quel genre de rumeurs ? »**

J'émets un rire cristallin qui pique sa curiosité.

**« Comme quoi je suis Satan, que je fais de la sorcellerie, que j'ai des pouvoirs maléfiques... croyez-moi, monsieur, il est bon pour l'asile, ce gamin. »**  
**« Sam a pourtant été brûlé au deuxième degré et il porte l'accusation sur vous, Kurt. »**

Je le regarde longuement, perdant mon sourire.

**« Allons, monsieur Harrison, vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ces insanités ? »**

Il hésite un moment, puis secoue la tête.

**« Non... bien sûr que non. »**

Je cache du mieux que je peux mon soulagement et il continue.

**« Mais c'est tout de même douteux, comme accident, vous ne trouvez pas ? Comment a-t-il pu se faire ça ? »**

Il s'approche lentement, devenant plus sérieux.

**« Vous pouvez me le dire, si vous avez contribué à ce qu'il se... »**  
**« Non. »** que je dis en lui coupant la parole. **« Je connais cette technique, monsieur, et ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi. Je sais ce que j'ai fait et ce que je n'ai pas fait. J'étais bien avec Sam avant son accident, mais j'ai seulement eu une bonne discussion avec lui en ce qui concerne sa brutalité envers Artie Abrams. Pour ce qui est de sa fâcheuse blessure, j'ignore ce qui a pu arriver. Maintenant, je vais retourner en classe, si vous me le permettez. »**

Le directeur, ne sachant pas quoi me répondre, ne me retient pas et je sors rapidement de son bureau. Aussitôt à l'extérieur, je m'adosse au mur et tente de retrouver un souffle normal. J'ai vraiment failli y passer...

Quand j'entre dans la classe, le sourire de Blaine me fait aussitôt oublier ce que je viens de vivre. Je m'assois à côté de lui et suis le cours comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse sortir. Directement à la sortie, Blaine me demande ce que le directeur me voulait.

**« Oh, trois fois rien... »**  
**« Ne me dis pas ça, j'ai bien vu que tu étais troublé en rentrant. »**  
**« Je te raconterai tout plus tard, d'accord ? Les murs ont des oreilles... »**  
**« Ah, je vois... »**

Avant de partir de son côté, il me regarde longuement, incertain, puis je m'avance vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement. Je crois que c'est ça qu'il voulait à en voir son magnifique sourire. Il s'en va ensuite vers chez lui, et moi, je vais rejoindre Rachel et Artie.

[ Mardi ]

Aussitôt que je vois Blaine traverser la grille de l'école, je me jette sur lui en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il rit légèrement en me serrant contre lui.

**« Je n'ai pas d'heures de travail, ce soir. »**que je dis joyeusement.

Il fait un sourire malsain.

**« Alors je te sors ! »**

Je me dégage un peu et le regarde, incertain.

**« Ne pose pas de questions. Tu vas t'amuser, c'est tout ce qui compte. »**  
**« J'ai hâte, dans ce cas ! »**

Il embrasse ma joue en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et on avance vers l'entrée. La journée se déroule plus vite que je ne le pensais. C'est déjà la fin des cours et je suis chez moi, me préparant à sortir avec Blaine, qui veut m'emmener je ne sais trop où. Il m'appelle pour me demander de le rejoindre au Zéno puisqu'on ira à un endroit tout près, alors j'entame la route. Alors que je traverse une petite ruelle, je lève les yeux un petit moment et j'ai le temps de croiser Sam. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là et à ce moment précis, mais ça tombe bien. J'agrippe son col et l'entraîne dans la ruelle, l'accotant contre le mur avec une brutalité modérée.

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** panique-t-il.  
**« On fait moins le malin, quand on est seul, hein ? »**  
**« Lâche-moi ! »**  
**« Tu vas bien m'écouter, grand fendant. Tu vas dire à tous tes disciples que tout ce que tu as raconté est purement sorti de ton imagination, que tu as dit ça parce que tu me détestes, simplement parce que tu veux m'en faire baver et que tu voulais me faire passer pour un extra-terrestre, est-ce que c'est clair ? Je ne veux plus entendre parler de pouvoirs maléfiques ou de satanisme, compris ? Si jamais ces foutues rumeurs parviennent encore jusqu'à moi, je te réserve un sort pire que ce que ton existence ne peut supporter, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »**

Il hoche la tête, geignant comme un chiot, puis je le laisse partir. Pitoyable enfant. Je reprends ensuite ma route vers le Zéno comme si rien ne s'était passé, m'apprêtant à passer une agréable soirée.


	19. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

Je vois Kurt qui arrive au coin de la rue et je vais le rejoindre. Quand il m'aperçoit, un joli sourire orne ses lèvres et je vais y déposer un doux baiser en guise de bonjour.

**« Tu es particulièrement beau, ce soir. »**que je lui murmure à l'oreille.

Il sourit encore une fois, replaçant nerveusement ses cheveux. Je prends sa main et l'entraîne de l'autre côté de la rue devant une bâtisse bien illuminée.

**« Est-ce que tu es déjà allé dans un bar ? »**  
**« Je ne suis jamais sorti de chez moi à part pour l'école et le travail avant de te connaître, donc non. »**  
**« Ok, alors je vais t'avertir tout de suite, tu risques de te faire regarder, alors on reste ensemble le plus possible, si ça ne te... »**  
**« Me faire regarder ? »**  
**« C'est un bar gay. »**  
**« Oh ! »**  
**« Oui, alors... reste avec moi, s'il te plait ? »**  
**« Tu es jaloux ? »** dit-il en me pinçant la joue.  
**« Oh, arrête... »**

Il ricane et me suit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une musique forte se fait aussitôt entendre.

**« Ça me donne déjà envie de danser ! »**que je dis à Kurt en tendant ma carte au vigil.

Pas trop sûr de lui, Kurt montre aussi sa pièce d'identité au grand homme, qui semble un peu lui faire peur étant donné le regard qu'il lui lance. Quand il le voit lui faire un clin d'œil, il s'empresse de m'emmener plus loin.

**« Quel horrible personnage ! »** se plaint-il.  
**« Tu as vu comment il t'as regardé ? »**  
**« Oui, j'ai vu... »**

On va s'asseoir au bar où je commande deux blue lagoon au garçon. Kurt regarde le liquide bleu pâle servi dans un verre triangulaire avec une mine gourmande.

**« Fais attention, c'est traître. »** que je l'avertis.  
**« Comment ça ? »**  
**« Parce que ça goûte bon mais c'est très alcoolisé, donc n'en abuse pas trop ! »**

Sur quoi je prends une première gorgée, l'incitant à faire pareil. Il grimace un peu et redépose le verre sur le comptoir.

**« C'est amer un peu, c'est normal ? »**  
**« Oui, c'est normal, c'est l'alcool. Tu aimes ça ? »**  
**« Bien... oui, ça passe bien. »**

Pendant qu'on engage la conversation, je remarque qu'il termine assez vite sa boisson et qu'il jette un regard furtif à la mienne à quelques reprises.

**« En veux-tu une autre ? »**que je lui demande, amusé.

Il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme, comme un enfant à qui on demande s'il veut une glace, et il s'en fait servir une autre peu après.

**« Doucement, Kurt, tu n'es pas habitué... »**  
**« Et alors ? Soyons jeunes et fous ! »**

Je le regarde en riant, terminant aussi mon verre, puis la chanson qui jouait change soudainement pour une autre plus entraînante. Kurt se met à bouger un peu sur son banc au rythme de la musique, son verre en main.

**« Tu connais cette chanson ? »** que je demande.  
**« Moves like Jagger ? C'est ma chanson préférée ! »**  
**« Viens danser, alors ! »**  
**« Oh, Blaine, je ne suis pas sûr... »**

Je le tire par la main, insistant, alors il dépose son verre et je l'entraîne avec moi. Une fois sur la piste de danse, je me laisse emporter par le rythme comme à chaque fois que je le fais quand j'entends de la musique, puis je jette un œil à Kurt, qui reste en place, les bras croisés, qui n'ose pas trop bouger.

**« Décoince-toi un peu, on est là pour se détendre ! »**

Il se frotte le bras nerveusement, me regardant faire mes pas en m'approchant de lui.

**« Montre-moi que c'est ta chanson préférée. »**

Il lève le menton un peu, puis se dirige vers le bar. Je le regarde partir, avaler son reste de blue lagoon d'une traite et revenir sur la piste. Il s'approche de moi et se mêle à ma danse plutôt sensuellement, faisant des mouvements d'épaule et de hanches que je n'imaginais pas qu'il savait faire. Nos corps sont si près que plusieurs hommes se mettent à siffler autour de nous tant notre danse est chaude. Il y a même un petit blond qui essaie de s'immiscer entre nous mais Kurt le repousse et passe ses bras autour de ma nuque tandis que moi je joins mes mains dans son dos.

**« Je pense que l'alcool fait son effet sur toi. »** que je lui dis à l'oreille.  
**« Mais nooooon... »**  
**« Ooook... viens, on va sortir. »**  
**« Mais pourquoi ? »**se plaint-il.

Je ris légèrement et l'entraîne dehors, à l'abri de cette musique forte et de tous ces regards qui commencent à me rendre jaloux. Kurt s'adosse au mur quand je lui lâche la main, se tenant le front et fronçant les sourcils.

**« Je pense que j'ai bu trop vite. »**  
**« Je pense aussi. »**

Il me regarde, la tête légèrement chancelante, et il agrippe mon t-shirt pour me tirer vers lui. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de lui, approchant mon visage du sien, puis il s'avance pour terminer les centimètres qui nous séparent et m'embrasse doucement. Cachant que j'en voulais plus que ce baiser chaste, je le laisser se détacher.

**« Tu avais raison, je me suis vraiment amusé, ce soir. »**

Je lui souris.

**« Content que ça t'aie plus. Je ne savais pas que tu dansais comme ça ! »**  
**« Moi non plus, en fait... je me suis juste laissé aller. »**  
**« Tu es incroyable. »**

Je lui caresse les cheveux, puis la joue.

**« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant... tu ne veux pas venir chez moi un peu ? »**demande-t-il.

Il me supplie des yeux et je fonds littéralement.

**« Avec plaisir. »**


	20. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Puisqu'il commence à faire très chaud à l'extérieur, quand on arrive chez moi, on va tout de suite dans ma chambre se coucher sur mon lit parce qu'on sait qu'il fera plus frais.

**« Je déteste quand c'est humide. »**  
**« Ça défait ta coiffure ? »** se moque-t-il gentiment.  
**« Mais non, bêta. »**

Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il y a un petit silence tandis qu'on se regarde amoureusement.

**« De quoi aimerais-tu parler ? »**demande Blaine.

Je réfléchis pendant un moment puis me met à rougir en pensant à un sujet distinct. Il le remarque et fait un sourire inquisiteur.

**« À quoi tu penses ? »**  
**« À rien... »**  
**« Allez, tu sais que je suis curieux. »**

Je lève les yeux vers lui, gêné de ce que je m'apprête à lui demander.

**« Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour ? »**

En ce moment, je ne saurais donner de signification à son sourire. Il secoue lentement la tête à la négative.

**« J'en déduis que tu veux parler de sexe ? »** fait-t-il, amusé.  
**« Pourquoi pas, c'est probablement le seul sujet que je n'ai pas exploré jusqu'à présent. »**

Semblant surpris, il fait un aller-retour de mes pantalons à mes yeux.

**« Tu n'as jamais exploré ta sexualité ? »**

Horriblement gêné, j'essaie d'éviter son regard et marmonne une réponse négative.

**« Mais j'ai quand même découvert quelque chose à propos de moi. »**  
**« Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? »**

Je regrette aussitôt ce que je viens de dire. Mes joues rougissent violemment quand je croise son regard.

**« Je suis facile à exciter... »**

Blaine lève les sourcils, sûrement aussi étonné que moi que j'aie eu le courage de dire ça. Intéressé, il se redresse en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

**« Et... comment t'es tu rendu compte de ça ? »**  
**« Bien... dans les centaines de livres qu'il y avait sur mes étagères, il y en avait des érotiques... je ne sais pas si mes parents le savaient, mais peu importe. Ils ne m'ont pas intéressé jusqu'à ce que j'aie 14 ans, et quand j'ai lu ce qu'il y avait là dedans, rien que de tout imaginer, j'en avais des chaleurs... »**

Je prends une pause en me remémorant les scènes que j'ai lues dans les dizaines de romans portant sur ce sujet, le regard dans le vide.

**« ... de très grosses chaleurs. »**que je dis en levant les yeux vers Blaine.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

**« Comment est-ce que tu... remédiais à la situation ? »**  
**« Bien... j'attendais que ça passe, que voulais-tu que je fasse... »**  
**« Quoi, tu... tu ne t'es jamais touché ? »**

Je me mets sur le dos en croisant mes mains sur mon ventre, continuant de le regarder.

**« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »**  
**« Tu n'as jamais eu d'orgasme ? »** fait-il, les yeux écarquillés.  
**« Les livres sur l'anatomie humaine me faisaient peur, Blaine. Maintenant arrête avec tes questions. »**  
**« Désolé, j'ai été indiscret... »**  
**« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui ait amené le sujet. »**

Il me sourit et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

**« Embrasse-moi. »**soupire-t-il.

Je ne me fais pas prier et me roule sur le côté pour être de nouveau face à lui, puis j'approche mon corps du sien. Je presse tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes pendant un moment, puis au moment ou j'allais me retirer, sa main se pose sur ma nuque pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner. Je comprends donc qu'il en veut plus, alors je lui donne ce qu'il veut. Plus le temps avance, plus le baiser s'enflamme, et Blaine fait dévier ses lèvres jusque dans mon cou. Il touche alors une région plus sensible qui me fait gémir dans un souffle court et je me rends compte que je commence à trop y prendre goût. Sous une pulsion, je bascule au-dessus de lui, m'asseyant sur son bassin et le retenant par les poignets, fixant ses yeux intensément.

** « Kurt, excuse-moi les termes, mais c'est vraiment excitant ce que tu fais-là... »**

J'ai envie de lui dire que je lui au courant, même que je suis excité, présentement. Il m'a testé, j'en suis certain. J'ai envie de lui faire plein de choses en le voyant comme ça, soumis à moi. Oh, encore ces chaleurs...

Sentant que j'allais faire brûler ma chambre au complet, en fermant les yeux, je relâche ses poignets et place mes mains de chaque côté de moi, les paumes tournées vers le haut et fais apparaitre des boules de feu que je fais disparaitre aussitôt en refermant mes doigts dessus. Je répète la séquence quelques fois jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmé un peu. Blaine me regarde faire, fasciné.

**« Ça m'arrive souvent de faire ça pour me calmer les nerfs. »** que j'explique.  
**« Calmer tes nerfs ? »**

Je me penche un peu pour l'embrasser longuement.

**« Dans ce cas-ci, c'était pour calmer autre chose. »**

Il me sourit et je regarde mon cadran.

**« Il est neuf heures... je me couche bientôt. »** que je dis avec une moue.  
**« Oui, moi aussi. Je vais y aller, dans ce cas. »**

On passe peut-être dix minutes à l'entrée sans être capable d'arrêter de s'embrasser ou de se dire au revoir pour la nuit. Finalement, Blaine reste un peu et ne s'en va qu'une demi-heure après. Je le laisse partir, impatient de le retrouver demain.


	21. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**BLAINE**

[ Vendredi ]

C'est un suppléant, aujourd'hui, qui remplace pendant le cours de monsieur Nicholson. On a du travail en équipe, mais étant donné que Kurt et moi on est toujours très avancés, on n'a rien à faire. On parle donc de complètement autre chose que de l'école tandis que les autres élèves sont en petits groupes pour faire leurs travaux. Kurt pose sa tête sur sa main, l'air pensif, me regardant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**« Je ne réalise pas qu'i peine trois semaines, je croyais te détester. »**  
**« Tu croyais tu me détestais vraiment ? »**

Il hausse les épaules et se redresse un peu.

**« J'ai l'impression que mon mécanisme d'auto-défense anti attachement envers les gens s'est déclenché tout seul quand j'ai vu le sexy garçon que tu es. »**  
**« C'est vrai que je suis sexy. »**

Il émet un rire absolument craquant qui me fait sourire. Je regarde les gens autour de nous, qui semblent étrangement calmes, contrairement à l'ordinaire.

**« On dirait qu'ils en sont enfin revenus. »**  
**« Blaine, je ne te répéterai jamais assez d'être plus précis dans ce que tu dis. »**  
**« Excuses-moi. »** que je dis en ricanant. **«Tu ne te fais plus regarder bizarrement, en tout cas bien moins que les autres jours. »**  
**« Oh, oui... c'est bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »**

Il détourne aussitôt le regard.

**« Tu me caches quelque chose, toi. »**

Sa grimace me donne aussitôt une réponse.

**« Approche. »**me demande-t-il.

J'approche donc un peu et il se met à parler à voix basse pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

**« Tu sais, mardi soir, avant qu'on sorte... j'ai croisé Sam. »**  
**« Ah oui ? »**  
**« Oui, devant une ruelle. Je l'y ai amené de force et je l'ai menacé de lui faire subir un sort pire que le précédent s'il ne faisait pas cesser ces rumeurs à propos de moi. »**

Il se recule, levant un sourcil et souriant malicieusement.

**« Ça a marché ! »** fait-il joyeusement.  
**« Oh, Kurt... »**

Je ris légèrement et caresse la peau blanche de son cou, à l'endroit ou j'ai senti qu'il l'avait le plus aimé quand je l'avais embrassé. Je souris en le voyant frémir. La tête basse et le visage rougi, il me regarde du coin de l'œil, l'air de m'avertir.

**« Blaiiine. »**  
**« Oui ? »**que je fais, l'air innocent.

Il prend ma main et la pose sur la table pour que j'arrête.

**« Ça te va bien, le rouge. »**  
**« Mais arrête ! »**

Son rire me charme littéralement, comme toujours.

**« J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser. »**

Kurt me regarde, intéressé par mon aveu, puis s'approche un peu.

**« Patience. »**  
**« Oh, quelle agace... »**  
**« J'aime bien te faire ça. »**  
**« J'ai cru le remarquer, merci de m'en informer. Au fait, tu viens toujours souper chez moi, demain ? »**  
**« Bien sûr que oui ! »** fait-il, enthousiaste. **« J'espère seulement que ta mère ne me posera pas de questions sur mes parents... »**  
**« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ma mère s'abstient toujours de ce genre de questions au cas où elle se trouverait en face d'orphelins ou de cas comme ça... elle est très prévoyante. »**

Ma réponse le soulage visiblement.

**« Tu viendras me voir au Zéno, ce soir, si tu as le temps ? »**  
**« Évidemment ! »**

C'est donc ce que j'envisage de faire après que les cours soient terminés et que j'aie avalé la délicieuse lasagne de ma mère. Je passe voir Kurt pendant un petit moment seulement parce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, mais il était tout de même content.

[ Samedi ]

Je parle au téléphone avec Kurt en même temps d'aider ma mère avec le souper, ce qu'elle me reproche de faire parce qu'elle a peur que j'échappe l'appareil dans la nourriture, mais ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation pour le moment. Je finis par raccrocher à son grand soulagement.

**« Je vais chercher Kurt chez lui, d'accord ? Je reviens dans vingt minutes. »**  
**« Ok, mon poussin. »**  
**« Maman... arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »**  
**« Hihihi ! »**

J'ai quasiment envie de sortir torse nu tant il fait chaud, dehors. La marche sous le soleil est pénible jusqu'à ce que je voie le visage de Kurt, qui me rend ma bonne humeur aussitôt. Il me saute au cou dès qu'il est assez près de moi.

**« J'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit. »** dit-il en me volant un baiser.  
**« C'est vrai ? »**

Il hoche la tête positivement tandis que je lui prends la main et qu'on se dirige vers chez moi.

**« Il fait vraiment chaud, c'est terrible... »** fait Kurt en s'essuyant le front.  
**« Vraiment ! J'irais bien me baigner. »**  
**« Il faudrait que j'essaie ça un jour. »**  
**« Tu ne t'es jamais baigné ? »**  
**« Je n'ai jamais fait la plupart des choses que les garçons de mon âge ont déjà fait. Une douche froide, ça compte ? »**  
**« Non, Kurt. »**que je ricane.

On continue donc notre marche jusqu'à chez moi et quand on arrive devant ma maison, je sens que Kurt commence à devenir nerveux.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

J'ouvre la porte et on voit ma mère qui met les couverts sur la table. Elle tourne la tête vers nous quand elle nous entend et sourit à Kurt, qui lui rend gentiment son geste. Elle avance vers lui et lui tend la main, qu'il serre aussitôt.

**« Je suis réellement enchantée. »**  
**« Moi de même, madame Anderson... »**  
**« Anamay. »**rectifie-t-elle.

Ses yeux rieurs dévient vers moi pendant un moment, me faisant un regard complice, puis elle retourne en cuisine en lançant :

**« J'espère que vous avez faim ! »**  
**« Tu sais bien qu'un jeune adulte a toujours faim. »**que je lui réponds.

Kurt sourit nerveusement en me suivant dans la salle à manger.

[...]

Le souper se déroule beaucoup mieux qu'on ne l'avait pensé. Ma mère parle avec Kurt comme s'ils étaient de bons amis, sans gêne, sans malaise. Je les regarde en souriant, appréciant leur complicité qui s'est faite si rapidement.

**« Merci beaucoup pour le repas, c'est vraiment délicieux. »**  
**« Ça me fait plaisir. Viens quand tu veux, surtout. »**  
**« Je ne me ferai pas prier ! »**dit-il en riant.

Dès qu'on a fini de souper, Kurt se propose pour faire la vaisselle. Ma mère, orgueilleuse, refuse poliment, mais il ne s'arrête pas là.

**« C'est la moindre des choses pour l'invitation et ce si bon rôti ! Blaine va m'aider. N'est-ce pas, Blaine ? »**  
**« Hein ? »** que je fais, sortant de mes pensées. **« Oh, oui, bien sûr. »**

Elle émet un rire et secoue la tête.

**« Tu es bien gentil, mon petit Kurt. »**

Vaincue, elle nous laisse seuls dans la cuisine.

**KURT**

On vient de terminer la petite vaisselle qu'il y avait à faire. Je retire le bouchon pour que l'eau s'écoule, mais juste avant, je trempe mes mains et éclabousse Blaine, qui a l'air trop sérieux avec son linge à vaisselle. Il sursaute en recevant le liquide dans le visage et un peu sur le bras puis m'accuse du regard.

**« Hé ! »**

Je ris face à cette réaction. Ne perdant pas de temps, lui, il utilise son linge comme arme et me fouette le côté de la cuisse avec. Je glousse et le tape sur l'épaule.

**« Mais t'es fou, ça fait mal !** » que je dis en riant, frictionnant ma cuisse.  
**« Tu m'as cherché. »**

Il fait passer le linge derrière mon dos de manière à pouvoir m'attirer vers lui.

**« Tu pourrais dormir ici, ce soir. »**murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui donner une quelconque réponse qu'il commence à m'embrasser doucement, longtemps. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir l'échange, sentant des milliers de frissons traverser mon corps et me secouer légèrement. Je pose mon front contre le sien et ferme les yeux.

**« C'est étrange, ce que tu me fais. »**que je dis dans un petit sourire.

J'ouvre les paupières et voit qu'il sourit également. Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et me propose d'aller nous installer au sous-sol, à l'air climatisé, devant le cinéma maison. J'accepte volontiers et peu après, on est devant un bon film, à l'air frais, tranquilles tandis que sa mère est dans sa chambre à écouter la télévision. Je me blottis contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

À un moment où ma concentration n'est plus vraiment dans le film, mon regard se pose sur le corps de Blaine. Je prends un long moment pour regarder ses pectoraux qui paraissent légèrement sous son t-shirt et ses biceps juste assez développés. Je pose ma main sur le haut de son torse et il n'a aucune réaction, alors je descends ma main jusqu'à son abdomen comme pour attirer son attention, mais il semble encore captivé dans le film. Je lève les yeux vers lui quand ma main va encore plus bas jusqu'à atteindre la limite de sa ceinture. Il semble enfin me remarquer. Il regarde ma main d'un air intéressé, puis moi, et redresse un peu son bras pour jouer dans mes cheveux en retournant au film. Déterminé à ce qu'il m'accorde de l'attention, je faufile discrètement mes doigts sous son t-shirt pour caresser ses abdominaux, le faisant plutôt pour mon plaisir personnel. Je passe le bout de ma langue sur son lobe avant de le mordiller, satisfait d'entendre sa respiration devenir légèrement plus sonore. Ses yeux se ferment quand je dépose un baiser derrière son oreille. Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi, ouvrant les paupières, le regard brûlant de désir.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »** demande-t-il d'un ton à la fois amusé et charmeur.  
**« Je ne sais pas, j'ai... »**

J'interromps ma phrase, incapable de répondre et scelle nos lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. À mesure qu'on y prend goût, je sens sa main qui se glisse lentement à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Des chaleurs si intenses me prennent au bas ventre que j'en ai du mal à me contrôler. Un gémissement m'échappe et je me détache de lui, le souffle court.

**« Blaine, viens plutôt dormir chez moi, ce soir... »**

Je n'ai pas à le supplier bien longtemps qu'il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, alors on remonte avant que le film ne se termine. Blaine va voir sa mère dans sa chambre pour l'avertir qu'il passe la nuit chez moi puis il revient et on part en direction de ma demeure.

[...]

**BLAINE**

Aussitôt qu'on entre chez lui, la chaleur nous frappe au visage.

**« Seigneur dieu, mes vêtements son en train de me tuer ! »**se plaint Kurt.

Je le regarde avec amusement et le prends par la taille.

**« Enlève-les, dans ce cas. »**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

Il rougit et baisse la tête pour éviter mon regard.

**« Je blaguais. »** que je dis pour me reprendre.  
**« Non, non, ça va... c'est moi qui est trop pudique. »**  
**« Oh, Kurt... »**

Je prends un air désolé et frictionne ses bras affectueusement. Il lève timidement les yeux vers moi.

**« Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être... crois-moi. »**  
**« Mais je ne me suis jamais exhibé devant personne... »**  
**« Et je comprends. Je ne te force à rien tant que tu n'en as pas envie. »**

Il me regarde un moment, l'air soulagé, puis en se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement, il détache lentement les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Comprenant son message, j'enlève mon t-shirt en premier pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Je laisse tomber le vêtement à côté de moi et remarque le regard de Kurt qui se promène sur mon torse nu. Je m'avance vers lui et scelle nos lèvres pendant que j'entame doucement de détacher le reste de ses boutons. Ceci fait, je glisse mes mains de ses épaules jusqu'au bas de ses bras pour faire tomber sa chemise. Je sens qu'il devient tendu aussitôt que son corps est dévoilé. Comme il l'a fait avec moi, je contemple ce que j'ai sous les yeux pendant un instant. Il est tellement parfait. Je remonte sa tête d'une main et l'embrasse tendrement, posant mon autre main dans le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher de moi. Il se détache au bout de quelques secondes rougissant, puis il prend ma main et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Il me pousse sur son lit et se positionne au dessus de moi en reprenant notre baiser.

Kurt est plutôt entreprenant et ça m'étonne un peu. Agréablement, cependant. Il arrête l'échange pour diriger ses lèvres sur le haut de mon torse, puis il descend tranquillement. Il remonte ensuite sur moi pour mordiller mon lobe, défaisant la boucle de ma ceinture en même temps. Il la retire et s'attaque ensuite à ma fermeture éclaire. Je l'arrête, incertain d'où il veut en arriver.

**« Kurt... tu ne veux pas attendre d'être prêt pour ça ? »**

Il soupire et m'embrasse doucement.

**« Je le suis, Blaine... je sais que ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est ensemble mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai attendu toute ma vie pour vivre ce moment-là avec toi, et j'ai envie de le vivre maintenant, j'ai envie de découvrir tout ça... »**

Il prend une pause et s'approche de mon oreille.

**« J'ai envie de toi... »**

Je lui caresse la joue, attendri par ses mots, puis l'embrasse doucement pendant qu'il reprend ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais plus lentement. Il tire un peu sur mon jean pour me le retirer et le jette à côté du lit. Découvrant mon érection à travers mes sous-vêtements, il a un peu de mal à cacher sa surprise mais il fait comme si de rien n'était et revient capturer mes lèvres. Une de ses mains longe mon torse et termine sa descente sur ma virilité, à laquelle il fait quelques caresses timides. Il glisse alors ses doigts à l'intérieur de mes boxers pour libérer mon membre du tissu encombrant. Je mords violemment ma lèvre inférieure, sentant mon érection se gonfler d'avantage. Il baisse un peu plus mon vêtement puis il commence à descendre sur moi en embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps.

**« Kurt, tu n'es pas obligé de... »**  
**« Laisse-moi faire. »**m'ordonne-t-il.

Je repose donc tranquillement ma tête sur l'oreiller et regarde au plafond, profitant du moment. Mon torse se soulève légèrement quand je sens quelque chose d'humide sur le bout de mon érection. Il enroule sa main autour pendant qu'il promène sa langue dessus d'une manière qui me rend fou dès la première seconde. Je pousse quelques gémissements que je ne peux plus contenir et lève la tête pour le regarder faire, le souffle court. Quand il croise mon regard, il se relève un peu, gêné. Je prends son visage entre mes mains pour le faire remonter et décide de prendre le dessus. Je le fais basculer sur le côté pour être sur lui. Je retire complètement mes sous-vêtements maintenant trop inconfortables, puis descends mes mains sur ses pantalons en le regardant comme pour avoir son accord, permission qu'il me donne presque aussitôt. Je le débarrasse de son vêtement en un temps record et regarde ses boxers blancs qui ne cachent pas beaucoup ce dont il a envie. Je les fais lentement glisser le long de ses jambes et revient me positionner sur lui, faisant entrechoquer nos virilités en feu.

**« Blaine... »**gémit-il.

Son regard veut tout dire. Je caresse ses rondeurs tandis qu'il remonte instinctivement ses jambes près de moi et je commence doucement à le préparer à mon intrusion à l'aide de mes doigts. Après quelques minutes à se cambrer sous l'effet de mes vas-et-viens, il se détend enfin et apprécie la sensation. Il joint ses mains derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher, me regardant intensément.

**« Vas-y... »**

Tremblant de tout mon corps, je me retire et presse doucement mon membre contre son intimité. Il se crispe légèrement quand je m'introduis en lui, mais il ne se plaint pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas me montrer qu'il a mal. Quand je suis complètement entré en lui, je relâche un souffle et lui demande si ça va, et il hoche la tête positivement. J'attends un peu avant de commencer à bouger mon bassin, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, puis à un moment, je peux lire sur son visage que la douleur est passée. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, les paupières fermées, appréciant mes coups de reins lents. Un premier gémissement sort de sa gorge alors qu'il penche la tête vers l'arrière. J'en profite pour embrasser la partie de son cou qu'il m'expose et accélère légèrement mes mouvements, soupirant à maintes reprises contre sa peau.

Soudainement, sans crier gare, il me pousse pour se retrouver au dessus de moi, emprisonnant mes poignets et plantant son regard brûlant dans le mien. Il me relâche ensuite pour poser ses mains à plat sur mon torse, caressant mes pectoraux, puis il ferme les yeux et entame de délicieux mouvements de bassin. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches en humectant mes lèvres, m'extasiant de ce que je vois et de ce que j'entends. Après un long moment, je remarque que son visage se crispe un peu, mais pas douloureusement. Je le vois alors poser sa main sur son abdomen et la descendre lentement. Avant qu'il ne puisse toucher à sa virilité, je le fais rouler sur le dos pour reprendre le dessus et la prends en main, exerçant quelques vas-et-viens sur elle qu'il apprécie grandement, continuant mes coups de reins en même temps. Il agrippe les draps, gémissant de plus en plus fortement, et j'en déduis qu'il est sur le bord d'atteindre l'orgasme. Étant donné qu'il n'en a jamais eu, il replie ses doigts sur son aine, se demandant ce qui lui arrive.

**« Blaine... Blaine, ça serre... »**  
**« C'est normal... » que je souffle difficilement.**

Son souffle se fait de plus en plus entendre, puis soudainement, dans un cri incontrôlable, il se libère entre nos deux corps, prit de quelques spasmes, et je ne prends pas beaucoup de temps à le faire aussi dans un gémissement rauque. On reste immobile un moment, nous remettant de nos émotions, puis je lui embrasse le front et l'observe. Il a l'air d'être sur un nuage, présentement. Ses yeux se baissent un moment vers sa semence qui est répandue sur nos abdomens, rougissant. Il déglutit et tend son bras vers la droite pour prendre un mouchoir et essuyer le dégât. Je me retire et m'étends alors sur lui de tout mon long, épuisé, le menton appuyé sur son torse pour pouvoir le regarder. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, souriant en coin.

**« C'était parfait. »**chuchote-t-il.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête, souriant également. Je fronce les sourcils, humant comme une odeur de fumée. Je me redresse donc et regarde autour de nous. Kurt écarquille aussitôt les yeux : sur les draps, il y a des marques de calcination partout où il a posé ses mains.

**« Je vais devoir acheter de nouveaux draps... »**rit-il.

Je ricane et me couche à côté de lui, la tête enfouie au creux de son cou, lui murmurant ces trois mots qui en disent tant.

**« Je t'aime. »**


	24. Chapter 23

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

Les rayons du soleil me réveillent et m'aveuglent. Je bouge un peu et sens une pression sur la partie gauche de mon corps, et en y jetant un œil, je réalise que Blaine est blottit sur moi. Il est si beau quand il dort. Je caresse son visage doucement pour ne pas qu'il se réveille et je me lève ensuite pour mettre des sous-vêtements propres. Je vais ensuite à la salle de bains pour faire ce que j'ai à faire, puis j'entends cogner à la porte. Réellement intrigué parce que personne ne vient jamais ici sauf le propriétaire à chaque premier du mois, je cours rapidement enfiler un pantalon et vais ouvrir la porte sans regarder par l'œil magique pour ne pas trop faire attendre la personne.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je regrette aussitôt de ne pas avoir prit ce temps. Un long moment de silence s'écoule tandis que ni moi, ni aucune des deux personnes devant moi n'ose parler. _Ce sont mes parents._

**« ... on a trouvé ton adresse en... »**  
**« Allez-vous-en. »** que je dis en reculant.  
**« Kurt... »**  
**« Vous devriez être en prison ! »**

J'ai presque crié, les larmes aux yeux. Mes parents me regardent tristement, l'air coupable, et mon père ose prendre la parole.

**« Nous sommes en liberté surveillée, mais seulement pour une journée. Nous tenions absolument à te revoir. »**

Le visage rougi et les yeux humides, je me mets à marcher à reculons alors qu'ils entrent dans la pièce et referment la porte.

**« Sortez de chez moi... »** que je dis d'une voix cassée.  
**« Nous voulons nous expliquer avec toi, Kurt... »** fait ma mère.  
**« Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! »**  
**« Mais nous, oui. »**

Alerté par les voix, Blaine sort de ma chambre, ayant prit la peine de se vêtir d'un jean, et s'avance vers moi. Il me prend par la taille et m'interroge du regard avant de remarquer mes parents.

**« Kurt, qui sont ces personnes ? »**dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ravale ma salive et laisse s'échapper deux larmes.

**« Mes ''parents''. »**

Le dédain avec lequel j'ai prononcé le dernier mot semble blesser mes géniteurs. Blaine prend un air grave et les regarde chacun à leur tour, fulminant en se rappelant tout ce que je lui ai raconté à leur sujet. Eux, ils le regardent d'un air curieux.

**« Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais homo. »** fait mon père.  
**« Ta gueule. »**

Blaine me regarde du coin de l'oeil, aussi étonné que mon père que j'aie répondu aussi sèchement. Ma mère met une main devant sa bouche en voyant une flamme se former dans la paume de ma main.

**« Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, mon chéri... »** me supplie-t-elle.  
**« Je ne suis pas ton chéri. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Pour vous, je n'étais qu'une bête de foire qui ne devait pas être exposée au grand jour. Vous avez gâché mon existence en étant si prudents. J'ai raté toutes les années les plus importantes de ma vie pour absolument rien ! Vous voyez ? Ça fait deux ans que je vis seul et je suis encore libre comme l'air, je ne suis pas dans un cirque ou dans un laboratoir. J'ai tellement de haine envers vous, tellement que je me demande pourquoi je ne vous ai pas encore réduits en cendres. »**

Orgueilleux, mon père lève le menton et tente de soutenir mon regard, tandis que ma mère se met à pleurer. Blaine baisse le bras que j'ai tendu vers eux en signe de menace et j'éteins la flamme entre mes doigts.

**« Il vaudrait mieux que vous quittiez l'appartement. »**les avertit-il.

Ils me regardent longuement avant de finalement lever l'encre. Aussitôt que la porte est refermée, je m'effondre au sol et fonds en larmes. Blaine se met à genoux pour me serrer contre lui en me berçant, me caressant les cheveux et m'embrassant le front.

**« Ils n'avaient pas le droit de revenir dans ma vie comme ça... »** que je dis en sanglotant.  
**« Ils ne reviendront plus jamais, Kurt... regarde tout ce que tu as réussi à faire sans eux, ne les laisse pas détruire tout ce que tu as entrepris, ne te laisse pas abattre... »**

Je lève doucement la tête vers lui et le regarde un moment avant d'acquiescer faiblement. Il m'aide à me relever et me prend dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

**« Je t'aime, Kurt. »**  
**« Moi aussi... »**que je dis en serrant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il se détache de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux, me tenant par les épaules.

**« Je ne te laisserai jamais seul. »**

Mon visage se crispe et mes larmes coulent à flots quand je l'entends dire cette phrase. Je vois que ses yeux deviennent humides et son visage rougit un peu.

**« Ne pleure, pas, Blaine, je t'en supplie... »**

Mais ça n'empêche évidemment pas ses lèvres de trembler et une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Avec mon index, je fais s'évaporer la goutte d'eau avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bas de son visage. Un faible sourire étire alors le coin de ses lèvres et il me donne un baiser de réconfort auquel je réponds aussitôt.

On retourne s'étendre sur mon lit l'un face à l'autre, nous regardant sans savoir quoi nous dire, mais le silence n'est pas inconfortable. Juste le fait d'être ensemble est bien suffisant. Il se rapproche à un moment pour m'entourer d'un de ses bras et je me blottis contre lui, liant mes doigts aux siens, lui murmurant tristement une phrase au creux de l'oreille.

**« Ne me quitte pas... »**


	25. Chapter 24

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

** BLAINE**

[ Lundi ]

Hier soir, ça a été très compliqué de laisser Kurt pour retourner chez moi. Il m'a retenu pendant au moins une heure parce qu'il angoissait mais j'ai réussi à le calmer. Ma mère ne m'a pas posé de questions : elle s'est endormie avant que j'arrive, et c'est mieux comme ça étant donné la mauvaise humeur que j'avais en arrivant. J'ai tout de même dormi comme une bûche.

Ce matin, je trouve Rachel et Artie mais Kurt n'est pas là. C'est étrange parce qu'il arrive toujours avant moi et me saute dessus dès qu'il me voit.

**« Peut-être qu'il est malade. »** suggère Artie.  
**« Kurt n'est jamais malade, il a un système immunitaire en béton. Mais... c'est possible. »**

Je les écoute parler sans rien ajouter, regardant partout autour de moi pour voir si le concerné arrive. Ce n'est que deux minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse que je le vois traverser la grille, marchant vers la cour intérieure sans grand entrain et la tête basse, tout le contraire d'à l'habitude. Il lève les yeux à un moment et en m'apercevant, il accélère un peu le pas, les bras tendus vers moi, signe qu'il veut que je le prenne dans mes bras. C'est donc ce que je fais aussitôt qu'il est assez près de moi. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et soupire.

**« Comment tu vas ? »** que je dis en lui frictionnant le dos.  
**« J'ai dormi seulement deux heures, cette nuit... »**  
**« Oh, Kurt... tu ne préfères pas te reposer pour la journée ? »**

Il se détache et secoue la tête en regardant le sol.

**« Je voulais te voir. »** avoue-t-il en me regardant timidement.  
**« Ben, et nous ? »**fait Artie.

Je regarde Artie en secouant la tête, comme pour lui dire « pas maintenant ». Je prends la main de Kurt quand il se place à côté de moi. Nos deux amis remarquent aussitôt sa mauvaise mine mais n'en parlent pas, ce qui m'étonne de Rachel.

Le soir, je l'appelle après qu'il ait fini de travailler. Il n'est visiblement pas dans son assiette.

**« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, Kurt ? Tu devrais écrire. »**  
**« Écrire ? Pour quoi faire ? J'écris déjà suffisamment de notes, en classe. »**  
**« Non... tu devrais écrire ce que tu ressens, ce que tu ne peux pas exprimer... tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »**  
**« Oui, mais... à quoi ça sert de faire ça si je ne peux le partager avec personne ? »**

Je me mets à réfléchir à quelque chose qui pourrait le convaincre.

**« Écris ton histoire. »**  
**« Mon histoire...? »**  
**« Tu as vécu quelque chose que personne d'autre sur cette terre n'a connu, Kurt... et tu es quelqu'un d'extra-ordinaire, ça pourrait faire un excellent livre, j'en suis certain ! »**  
**« Tu voudrais que j'écrive un roman sur ma vie ? »**  
**« Je suis persuadé que ça te changera les idées... »**  
**« Me rappeler de tous ces évènements en les écrivant, je ne crois pas... »**  
**« Non, Kurt... en devenant le héros de ton histoire. »**  
**« Et où le héros rencontre son prince charmant ? »**  
**« Et où le héros rencontre son prince charmant, oui. »**que je répète en ricanant.

Il y a un petit moment où aucun de nous ne parle.

**« C'est une bonne idée. Je pense que je vais le faire. Et puis j'aime bien écrire des poèmes, dans mes temps libre... peut-être que j'aurai assez de patience pour écrire un livre. »**  
**« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »**

[ Mardi ]

Ce matin, il est arrivé avant moi, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci, il m'attendait à la grille. Il me prend les mains aussitôt qu'il me voit, visiblement d'une meilleure humeur qu'hier, mais aussi, visiblement plus fatigué.

**« J'ai commencé à écrire, hier soir, et je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter avant quatre heures du**  
**matin ! »** me dit-il, plein d'enthousiasme.  
**« C'est vrai ? Wôw ! Mais... tu devrais songer à dormir un peu, tu m'as l'air un peu... cerné ? »**  
**« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est temporaire. »**

Quand on arrive dans le cours, au lieu de prendre les notes et d'écouter ce que je professeur dit, Kurt écrit les lignes de son roman sur des feuilles mobiles. Monsieur Eliott le remarque mais il n'en fait rien étant donné que c'est son élève préféré. Je le regarde faire, admirant ses petits gestes qui démontrent une concentration que personne ne peut briser. À un moment où le professeur sort de la classe pour aller chercher de la documentation, les élève se mettent à parler et j'en profite pour tenter de d'engager une conversation avec Kurt.

**« Ça avance bien ? »**

Il hoche la tête sans arrêter d'écrire. Puis, réalisant que je voulais m'informer, il dépose son crayon et se tourne vers moi.

**« J'ai prit du temps à trouver des noms aux personnages de mon histoire, mais j'ai fini par en trouver qui ont bien de l'allure. »** dit-il, souriant.  
**« Vraiment ? Comment tu nous as appelés ? Je suis curieux. »**

Il ricane gentiment.

**« Ton personnage s'appelle Darren Criss, et le mien, Chris Colfer. »**

Je souris et lève un sourcil en bombant le torse légèrement.

**« Darren Criss. C'est sexy ! »**

Il éclate de rire et secoue la tête en retournant à son écriture tandis que le professeur revient.

**« Est-ce que je pourrai le lire ? »**que je lui demande en chuchotant.

Kurt tourne la tête vers moi et prend ma main sous la table.

**« Tu seras le premier. »**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

[ Mercredi ]

Le lendemain, il arrive tout aussi cerné, mais il parle avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il ne semble même pas fatigué. Alors qu'il est en train d'écrire pendant les explications de monsieur Eliott, je pose ma main sur son épaule et l'aborde en chuchotant.

**« Tu as l'air brûlé, Kurt... »**

Il émet un petit rire cristallin.

**« Excellent jeu de mot. »**répond-t-il simplement.

Je prends un moment à comprendre qu'il fait allusion à ses capacités surnaturelles.

**« Je suis sérieux... je suis content que tu t'épanouisses dans ce que tu fais, mais ne te néglige pas comme ça, c'est très malsain, tu sais... »**

Il me regarde enfin.

**« Mais je vais très bien, Blaine. »**

Je fronce les sourcils, ayant l'impression de revoir pendant un instant le Kurt repoussant d'il y a trois semaines, et détourne le regard pour retourne à mes affaires.

**« Blaine ? »**  
**« Non, c'est beau, je te laisse tranquille. »**  
**« Blaine ! »** répète-t-il, offusqué.  
**« Bon, vous me dérangez, vous deux. »**fait monsieur Eliott.

Kurt le regarde sévèrement et lui demande de sortir pour m'adresser deux mots. Le professeur ne s'obstine pas et nous laisse quitter la classe. Après avoir fermé la porte, Kurt croise les bras en me lançant un regard réprobateur.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »** commence-t-il.  
**« De quoi est-ce que tu m'accuses ? »**  
**« Tu le sais très bien. »**  
**« Bien non, sinon, je ne te le demanderais pas. »**  
**« Oh Blaine, ne commence pas à être arrogant, tu sais que je déteste ça. »**  
**« J'ai une bonne raison. »**  
**« Accouche, qu'on en finisse. »**

J'avance vers lui et prend un air grave, ce qui le fait reculer un peu.

**« Ce qui se passe, c'est que je m'inquiète pour toi et tu m'envoies promener quand j'essaie de te raisonner. »**  
**« Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Je t'ai dit que je vais bien. »**  
**« Ne me ris pas au visage. Tu ne dors plus depuis deux jours... et tu n'écoutes même plus ce que les professeurs te disent. »**  
**« Comme tout adolescent normal. »**

Je lève les mains, découragé.

**« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ce livre. »**  
**« Oh ! Tu mets tout le blâme sur moi, maintenant ? »**

Il hausse les épaules en regardant à sa gauche.

**« Ce que j'ai fait, moi, c'est te donner l'idée. C'est toi qui l'utilise mal et qui fais l'abruti. »**  
**« Excuses-moi ? »**  
**« C'est complètement con et irréfléchi, ce que tu te fais... »**  
**« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te prend, Blaine ? »**  
**« S'il faut que je sois cru pour te faire entendre la vérité, je vais l'être. »**  
**« Arrête tout de suite. »**  
**« Je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu te reconnaîtras pas que j'ai raison. »**  
**« Va te faire foutre. »**

Je plante un regard agressif dans le sien, tout comme il le fait avec moi.

**« Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? »**  
**« Tu sais quoi ? Excellente idée. Disparais ! Vas-t-en. Pour le moment, c'est ce qui me ferais le plus plaisir. »**  
**« D'accord. »**que je dis sur un ton dur.

Je le regarde longuement, les sourcils froncés, le voyant changer d'air en réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire.

**« Mais sache que si je m'en vais maintenant, je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi. »**  
**  
**Sans songer à retourner en classe, je lui tourne le dos et part d'un pas rapide dans une direction opposée. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire dix pas que je l'entends crier mon nom d'une voix brisée. Je m'arrête donc, et l'entendant courir derrière moi, je me retourne juste à temps pour qu'il me saute dessus en me serrant contre lui. Je joins mes mains dans le bas de son dos pour retenir son corps secoué de spasmes et de sanglots violents. Les larmes me montent automatiquement aux yeux.

**« Je suis désolé... tellement désolé, Blaine... ne t'en vas pas, je t'en supplie, ne t'en vas pas... »**

Je remonte mes bras dans son dos pour resserrer mon étreinte et j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou.

**« J'étais tellement content d'avoir trouvé le moyen de m'exprimer que je ne voulais plus rien faire d'autre et je t'ai méprisé... mais tu as raison et je vais t'écouter... »**avoue-t-il.

Un nouveau flot de larmes trempe ses joues rougies et noue sa gorge.

**« Je n'accepterais pas de te perdre, Blaine... je ne le prendrais pas... »**

Je me dégage de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et prends son visage entre mes mains.

**« Rappelle-toi, Kurt... je ne te laisserai jamais seul. »**

Il hoche faiblement la tête et s'approche pour sceller nos lèvres. Durant ce court instant, je me repasse en boucle la dispute qu'on vient d'avoir et ça me pince au cœur. Deux larmes s'échappent de mes yeux humides quand je ferme les paupières. Kurt se rend compte que mon souffle devient de plus en plus saccadé et se recule un peu pour me regarder. Il caresse ma joue en voyant mes lèvres trembler légèrement.

**« Oh, Blaine... »**  
**« Je ne veux plus jamais que ça nous arrive... »**que je dis difficilement.

Il me prend dans ses bras et frictionne mon dos tandis que c'est maintenant moi qui est secoué par les sanglots.

**« Ça ira, Blaine... ça ira... ça n'arrivera plus jamais... c'est une promesse. »**


	27. Chapter 26

******Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**KURT**

[ Vendredi ]

Depuis l'épisode de notre dispute, Blaine et moi on se parle toujours avec précaution en pesant nos paroles comme si un volcan allait exploser. J'ai aussi diminué le temps que j'accorde à l'écriture, et je dors beaucoup mieux. Il se tourne vers moi pendant que les élèves font un brouhaha insupportable parce que le professeur est sorti.

**« Tu as une bien meilleure allure sans les cernes. »**me dit-il en pointant mes yeux.

Je lève la tête vers lui en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

**« Ce n'est pas méchant, en passant... »**

Je roule les yeux et secoue la tête.

**« Blaine, ça devient ridicule, il faut qu'on arrête ça. »**

Ses iris se promènent se gauche à droite, s'interrogeant.

**« Arrêter quoi ? »**  
**« Tu sais bien... nous parler comme le font les couples qui sont sur le bord de se briser... on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce qui est en train de nous arriver, pourtant. »**

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un sourire qu'il essaie de retenir et il baisse la tête avant de relever les yeux vers moi, commençant à caresser affectueusement l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

**« Je n'osais pas vraiment le dire, mais c'est vrai. Je préfère qu'on se dise les choses**  
**franchement. »**

Je fixe sa main qui fait des aller-retour entre mes cuisses avant de regarder Blaine, les joues légèrement rougies.

**« Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose franchement, là, maintenant ? »**

Il m'observe avec un air interrogatif, puis me fait signe de continuer. Je pose alors ma main sur la sienne pour qu'il arrête de la faire bouger et lui murmure d'un air provocateur :

**« Si tu continues à faire ça, tu vas m'exciter à mort. »**

Ses joues s'empourprent violemment et sa bouche s'entre-ouvre légèrement. J'adore sa réaction. J'émets un petit rire et lâche sa main, retournant à mon travail. Blaine, encore béat, continue de me regarder, immobile. Je finis par briser notre silence à travers les voix autour de nous.

**« Je finis à neuf heures, ce soir. »**que je dis en le regardant du coin de l'oeil, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Je l'entends faire un rire qui sort plus en un souffle relâché.

**« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »**demande-t-il.

Sous la table, je glisse discrètement ma main dans la sienne.

**« Chez moi. »**

Pauvre Rachel et Artie. Toute la journée, ils ont dû nous endurer avec notre comportement bizarre qui est passé de « coincés et prudents » à « pressés et en chaleur ». Visiblement, ils se demandaient ce qui se passait. Le soir venu, quand je sors du Zéno, je vois Blaine qui m'attend de l'autre côté de la rue. Il me rejoins, prend ma main et marche avec moi jusqu'à ma demeure.

En mourant d'envie depuis des jours, aussitôt que je referme la porte, je plaque Blaine contre le mur et l'embrasse sauvagement, ne pouvant simplement plus me retenir. Il répond au baiser énergiquement et détache ma chemise en un temps record avant de la faire tomber au sol. Je gémis déjà rien qu'en imaginant la suite des événements. Il échange nos positions et s'attaque à ma fermeture éclaire après que je lui aie retiré son t-shirt. C'est tellement serré dans mes pantalons que ça m'en fait mal. Blaine le remarque en voyant l'expression sur mon visage et il me débarrasse enfin de ce vêtement encombrant. Je ne perds pas de temps à lui enlever le sien et une fois qu'on est seulement vêtus de nos sous-vêtements, on entend le bruit sourd d'une plante qui flambe mais on n'en fait rien, maintenant habitués à ce genre de situation. Je le pousse vers ma chambre en le faisant marcher à reculons et quand on franchis le seuil de porte, il me fait pivoter et tomber sur le lit, s'étendant sur moi en pressant nos membres gonflés l'un sur l'autre. Cette nuit-là, Blaine m'a fait l'amour comme si c'était pour être la dernière fois.

** Ellipse d'un mois**

[ Samedi ]

Ça fait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'on est ensemble et je n'ai jamais été aussi épanoui. On n'a pas eu d'autre dispute même si on se dit les vraies choses, et aussi, je ne fais plus flamber n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment à mesure que je change d'humeur. Tout va tellement bien.

Blaine se réveille doucement alors que j'entre dans ma chambre avec une pile de papier entre les mains. Il se redresse dans le lit en se frottant les yeux et je lui souris.

**« Je l'ai terminé. »**

Agréablement surpris, il se lève, enfile ses boxers et vient se poster à côté de moi pour survoler la première page du regard.

**« Je peux ? »**me demande-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et lui tend le paquet de feuilles. Il va tout de suite s'installer sur le lit et commence à lire, enthousiaste. Quant à moi, je me promène dans l'appartement, faisant mes devoirs sur la table, grignotant nerveusement, me rongeant les ongles en me demandant ce qu'il en pense, et je passe souvent devant le cadre de porte pour le regarder discrètement. À chaque fois, il a une émotion différente. Parfois il sourit, à un autre moment il fronce les sourcils, et d'autre fois il semble simplement concentré. Il passe des heures dans la chambre à ne pas bouger de là sauf pour aller à la salle de bains une fois, tout le contraire de moi, qui fais au moins quatre fois le tour de l'appartement en cherchant quoi faire de ma peau tellement j'ai du stress à évacuer.

Après plus de quatre heures interminables, alors que j'allais m'endormir sur le canapé, je sens le coussin se renfoncer à côté de moi. J'ouvre donc les yeux et aperçois Blaine qui est juste là, tenant la pile de feuilles dans ses mains comme un trésor. Je déglutis et lui lance un regard insistant.

**« Tu as terminé de le lire ? »**

Il acquiesce vivement d'un signe de tête.

**« Et puis... ? »**

Il prend ma main et la serre doucement, les yeux brillants.

**« Tu viens d'écrire ton avenir, Kurt. »**

** ÉPILOGUE**

** BLAINE**

Ce que j'ai dit à Kurt quand j'ai terminé de lire son roman n'était pas tout à fait faux. Je l'ai convaincu de l'envoyer à une maison d'édition, et ils ont tellement aimé son histoire qu'ils ont décidé de la publier. Aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, son nom de plume est devenu très connu grâce à son premier livre et ses plusieurs autres oeuvres. On a tout de même continué nos études malgré sa célébrité pour avoir des emplois stables en tant que travailleurs sociaux. Aussi, bien que ça ait un peu attristé ma mère, je suis parti vivre avec lui vers mes dix-neuf ans et on s'est acheté une maison sur le bord de la mer il y a trois ans. On a récemment adopté une petite fille qu'on a prénommée Alice parce qu'elle nous fait penser au conte pour enfants avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses boucles dorées. Rachel et Artie ont été heureux de se faire nommer parrain et marraine.

Faire la rencontre de Kurt m'a permit d'en apprendre beaucoup sur moi, et aussi d'en apprendre beaucoup sur lui. Je me rends compte à quel point j'aurais manqué de belles années de vie si je n'aurais pas eu ce côté arrogant, pendant mon adolescence, qui a fait en sorte que j'aie voulu m'accrocher à Kurt même s'il ne m'appréciait pas vraiment au début. Ce garçon m'a vraiment changé pour le mieux, et si j'ai appris quelque chose de lui, c'est bien que ça vaut la peine de vouloir jouer avec le feu...


	28. Épilogue

**********Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee ( malheureusement. )**

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

**BLAINE**

Ce que j'ai dit à Kurt quand j'ai terminé de lire son roman n'était pas tout à fait faux. Je l'ai convaincu de l'envoyer à une maison d'édition, et ils ont tellement aimé son histoire qu'ils ont décidé de la publier. Aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, son nom de plume est devenu très connu grâce à son premier livre et ses plusieurs autres oeuvres. On a tout de même continué nos études malgré sa célébrité pour avoir des emplois stables en tant que travailleurs sociaux. Aussi, bien que ça ait un peu attristé ma mère, je suis parti vivre avec lui vers mes dix-neuf ans et on s'est acheté une maison sur le bord de la mer il y a trois ans. On a récemment adopté une petite fille qu'on a prénommée Alice parce qu'elle nous fait penser au conte pour enfants avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses boucles dorées. Rachel et Artie ont été heureux de se faire nommer parrain et marraine.

Faire la rencontre de Kurt m'a permit d'en apprendre beaucoup sur moi, et aussi d'en apprendre beaucoup sur lui. Je me rends compte à quel point j'aurais manqué de belles années de vie si je n'aurais pas eu ce côté arrogant, pendant mon adolescence, qui a fait en sorte que j'aie voulu m'accrocher à Kurt même s'il ne m'appréciait pas vraiment au début. Ce garçon m'a vraiment changé pour le mieux, et si j'ai appris quelque chose de lui, c'est bien que ça vaut la peine de vouloir jouer avec le feu...


End file.
